La suma de todos los males
by kitsune-vulpes
Summary: La muerte de un ser querido golpea a Sonic y esto será solo el comienzo del mayor desafió que Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge y Cream hallan enfrentado jamás. Historia terminada.
1. Parte 1

Bueno Aquí estoy con mi primer fic y procederé a hacer las aclaraciones del caso.

1: La historia no toma lugar en momento alguno de los juegos o series televisivas Sonic.

2: Todos lo personajes humanos fueron eliminados.

3: Talvez halla cosas y personajes (Bueno de hecho los hay) que no concuerden con el universo de Sonic pero son reales en el lo que a la historia respecta.

Bueno creo que eso seria todo espero que les guste mi humilde historia, de ser así manden sus opiniones y si no, pues también.

La suma de todos los males.

Uno piensa que es especial que puede salir indemne de cualquier golpe que te lance el universo, pero el universo se encarga de recordarte cuan pequeño eres en realidad….

Parte 1: Pesar.

Era una tarde fría y lúgubre una llovizna fina caía, de esas lloviznas que todo lo mojan, Comenzaba a oscurecer, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream y Vanilla estaban todos juntos sus rostros expresaban una tristeza y un pesar absolutos, frente a ellos estaba un cenotafio de mármol con la forma de un pequeño obelisco si punta en el solo cinco palabras, cinco palabras que eran la razón de toda la tristeza de todas la lagrimas "Miles "Tails" Prower. Leal amigo" allí estaban todos quietos e impávidos con la mirada como perdida cuando Vanilla mirando a Cream dijo -Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa, hija- Cream asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, Knuckles aprovecho el momento -Creo que yo mejor también regreso a casa Eggman podría aprovechar el momento para apoderarse de la Esmeralda Maestra- Y sin necesidad de agregar otra palabra todos entendieron que ya era hora de regresar a casa, cada cual tomando su propio rumbo.

Sonic y Amy decidieron volver juntos en un taxi, ese día Sonic no se sentía con ánimos de correr. Sentado en el asiento trasero de ese vehículo tan lento Sonic tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar, para recordar como había llegado a esa tan extraña situación, recordando la ultima vez que vio a Tails la sonrisa en su rostro, el brillo en su mirada y esa sensación de que nada podía salir mal.

Dos semanas antes todo paresia estar tan bien Sonic corría en una de sus usuales escapadas, pero como de costumbre en algún momento deseaba regresas a casa, ese era el día pero cuando llego encontró a Tails empacando extrañado le pregunto – ¿Para que empacas?

Tails sonriendo y meneando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda le dijo –Nunca lees el diario ni ves las noticias en televisión ¿Verdad?-

-Sabes que no amigo, ahorrare el sermón y dame las novedades-

-He sido invitado a la misión de cartografía del continente polar, prestare ayuda en los procedimientos de fotografía aérea, soy el único civil invitado a la misión, hasta me invitaron a un programa de entrevistas, volveré en unas tres semanas–

En ese instante un vehículo militar se detuvo en frente de la casa que Tails y Sonic compartían.

-Vienen por mí- dijo Tails

-¿No te llevaras el tornado?-

-No, el tornado es un avión de combate no serviría para este tipo de trabajo, en fin, ya debo irme, adiós-

Una maniobra brusca del conductor para eludir a un motociclista regreso a Sonic a la realidad, la lluvia había cesado el cielo comenzaba a despejarse, Sonic se hundió en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Mas de una semana había pasado de la partida de Tails, Sonic estaba en casa cuando escucho que alguien llama a la puerta, al abrir Sonic ve a un mapache vestía un traje de color gris había llegado conduciendo un automóvil idéntico al que había pasado a recoger a Tails.

-mi nombre es Herman represento a las fuerzas de defensa, ¿puedo pasar?- Le pregunto el mapache con un tono respetuoso y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Esto no puede ser bueno- Pensó Sonic mientras le dejaba pasar.

-Temo que soy portador de malas noticias- Le dijo a Sonic aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Se trata de Tails?

-Así es, me temo que hubo un accidente en uno de los vuelos de reconocimiento-y sacando una pequeña grabadora dijo-Esta es la ultima trasmisión del seño Prower-

Oprimió play y de inmediato se escucho la transmisión, tenia estática de fondo pero se lograba entender

-Emergencia, emergencia aquí explorador uno-

-¿Cuál es la situación?-

-Perdí todos mis instrumentos de navegación, Solicito guía por radar-

-¿Todos? Espere explorador uno lo guiaremos-

-Pierdo potencia………. ¿Qué es……........ vamos responde……….-

-Repita explorador uno, repita, detecto que pierde altitud corrija, ¿Explorador uno?-

Herman oprimió stop y guardo el reproductor en su bolsillo.-Eso fue lo ultimo que transmitió su avión se estrello en el océano a 150 kilómetros de la costas la temperatura del agua en esa zona es cercana al punto se congelamiento me temo que aun si hubiera sobrevivido a la caída la hipotermia lo habría matado en pocos minutos, en verdad lo siento-

-Sonic ya llegamos-dijo Amy regresando a Sonic a la realidad una vez mas, ambos bajaron de taxi, el viaje fue cortesía de la casa como mucha gente el taxista le debía la vida a Sonic.

Knukcles ya había regresado a la isla del ángel, todo paresia en orden casi como si hasta Eggman hubiera decidido dejarlos llorar a su amigo en paz, Todo estaba tranquilo, como siempre, pero en esta ocasión la paz se sentía opresiva casi como una bufanda muy apretada, Knuckles se sentía cada vez mas irritado sin saber que hacer cerro su puño derecho hasta que comenzó a temblar, apretó el puño tanto que comenzó a dolerle

Corrió en dirección a una gigantesca roca destruyéndola de un solo golpe gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, esa no seria la única roca que destruiría esa noche.

Cream ya estaba en cama, pero no podía dormir su cabeza divagaba con una miríada de pensamientos distintos, intranquila se levanto y se dirigió a su computadora hacia mucho que no revisaba su cuenta de correo, al revisarla vio que tenia muchos mensajes de sus amigas –Probablemente mensajes de condolencias- pensó, pero en ese momento vio que uno de los mensajes era de Tails, del día del accidente casi sin pensarlo lo abrió en el mensaje se leía.

"Hola Cream lamento no haberte escrito antes pero he estado muy ocupado, también lamento haber interrumpido las lecciones de vuelo que te estaba dando aunque creo que poco me queda por enseñarte, pero una oportunidad como esta no se presenta a diario y quería aprovecharla, si vieras lo que he visto la imagen de las auroras australes a diez mil metros de altura son tan hermosas que cortan la respiración, tal vez algún día te las pueda mostrar en persona, te extraño amiga pero en unas dos semanas estaré de regreso, me tengo que ir ya es hora de que suba a mi avión explorador, adiós amiga mía."

Cream con los ojos inundados en lágrimas solo atino a decir -Adiós amigo mío.-

Ya en casa Sonic descansaba en un sillón, Amy había decidido acompañarlo por esa noche, sea como fuera ya era muy tarde para regresar sola a casa Amy estaba en la cocina, peso que tal vez lo mejor era dejar a Sonic solo un tiempo, cerca se la media noche Amy pensó en ir a ver como estaba –Sonic quieres una taza de….-Sonic no se había movido del sillón tenia la cabeza baja Amy pudo ver como una lagrima le redaba por la mejilla y luego otra, Amy no recordaba la ultima vez que lo había visto llorar se acerco a el se sentó a su lado y lo abraso puso su cabeza sobre su pecho hasta que se quedo dormido, esa noche ambos durmieron en ese sillón.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabían era el poco tiempo que tendrían para llorar a su amigo porque en ese mismo momento en una oscura habitación dos figuras planeaban su destrucción.

-¿Situación?-

-Padre, todo va de acuerdo al plan los preparativos están casi listos, la moral de las tropas esta alta el biogenerador funciona a pleno poder, las fuerzas de defensa no sabrán que fue lo que las golpeo-

-Excelente, dime hijo ¿Que opinas del pequeño obsequio que te di?-

-Es un arma magnifica con ella destruiré a todos tus enemigos-

En ese momento una soldado entro por una de las puertas tenia un aspecto similar aun reptil con una cola larga y escamosa un rostro alargado vestía un uniforme militar con un diseño de camuflaje urbano –Comandante todo esta listo para atacar al amanecer, tal como ordeno, las tropas solo esperan su orden-

-Muy bien, padre ya todo esta en su lugar, es tiempo de pongamos las piezas en movimiento-

El comandante y el soldado se fueron de la habitación, el líder de toda la operación se acerco a una ventana mientras miraba a lo lejos las luces de una ciudad, la misma ciudad donde Sonic y Amy dormían sin sospechar nada, la luz de la luna revelo su imagen antes tan misteriosa era alto su rostro estaba lleno de satisfacción era diferente a cualquier otra criatura carecía de pelaje su rostro era plano y no poseía nariz ni orejas su piel era de una tonalidad rojiza sus ojos eran de color dorado y no parpadeaban pero poseían una membrana lateral que pedía cerrarse para proteger sus ojos su cuello y nuca estaban protegidos por una cubierta ósea articulada para permitir el movimiento de cuello cada mano poseía seis dedos (un pulgar en cada lado de la mano). Mirando la ciudad con desprecio dijo –Hijo mío tu los mataras a todos-

Lejos de allí en un lugar oscuro lejos de cualquier oído una vos gritaba –No, no me retendrán aquí para siempre, escapare, los detendré, no podrán retenerme aquí para siempre-


	2. Parte 2

Somos gregarios por naturaleza, desde que tuvimos cultura nos unimos en grupos la ciudad fue una evolución natural de ese concepto, la idea es brillante todos juntos, todo al alcance de la mano pero la ciudad tiene un defecto fatal, al estar todo tan unido le facilita el trabajo a quien quiera destruirla…

Parte 2: los primeros en caer.

La luz del Sol entra por una ventana en la casa de Sonic un reloj marca las las siete de la mañana, la luz de la sala de estar se quedo prendida toda la noche, a lo lejos se escuchan niños jugando y de la casa del vecino de puede oír el ruido de una radio –en otras noticias varios oficiales de las fuerzas de defensa fueron asesinados anoche por atentado con coches bombas, un grupo autodenominado Fuerza armadas revolucionarias se adjudicaron los atentados en un comunicado donde acusan al gobierno y al ejecito de corrupción, el vocero del primer ministro anuncio que las fuerzas policiales fueron puestas en alerta y que no se negociaría con un grupo terrorista. En noticas del espectáculo…-

Sonic y Amy seguían dormidos uno al lado del otro en el sillón, pero la paz no duraría, el fuerte sonido de una explosión los despertó a ambos.   
-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Amy  
-No lo se parecía una explosión-  
Una seguidilla de explosiones se oyeron con claridad y lo que parecían ser armas de fuego muy lejanas, Sonic saco la cabeza por la ventan y miro en dirección del sonido pudo ver con claridad varias columnas de humo a lo lejos.   
-Eggman-Pensó.- Amy iré a investigar espera aquí- dijo mirándola.  
-No Sonic iré con tigo-  
-Hazme caso por una vez en la vida, espera aquí volver tan pronto pueda-

Sonic salio de su casa y vio que la devastación era mayor de lo que pensaba, todos sus vecino habían salido a ver lo ocurrido, varias autos policiales se dirigían a la zona del desastre –Debo darme prisa o todo el norte de la ciudad será borrado del mapa- Sonic acelero eludiendo varios auto que huían rumbo al sur mucha gente huía a pie cuando casi llego a el ala norte de la metrópolis acelerando a toda velocidad corrió por el costado de un edificio hasta su azotea para tener una mejor vista de la situación, casi no podía cree lo que veía no eran las maquinas de Eggman eran seres vivos con un aspecto de reptiles parecía haber de dos tipos unos eran mas pequeños median cerca de un metro cincuenta de altura portaban rifles de asalto o escopetas como armas principales y una pistola automática como arma de cinturón abrían fuego contra todos los que estuvieran en su camino hombre, mujeres, y niños. Los otros eran enormes mas de dos metros de alto encorvados y toscos en comparación a los otros tenían músculos mas desarrollados no portaban armas de fuego en su lugar tenían unas enormes hachas de batalla de doble hoja y unas dagas en sus cinturones, sus manos eran enormes y sus dedos terminaban en enormes garras inútiles para manipular objetos pequeños pero ideales para el combate eran igual de impiadosos que sus compañeros pero mas brutales.

Saltando de la terraza del edificio Sonic se preparo para la batalla callo justo en frente de las tropas que avanzaban su expresión estaba cargada de ira ciega, durante un segundo los soldados lo miraron extrañados solo el no huía por su vida pero de inmediato lo atacaron con todo lo que tenían. Sonic se las arreglo para eludir los disparos con gran facilidad y luego ataco a uno de los soldados mas grandes pero este soporto el embate –Tiempo de cambiar la estrategia- Pensó no podía mostrar piedad cada segundo que pasaba mas gente inocente moría ataco con todas sus fuerzas al soldado y lo golpeo en la garganta con el dorso de su mano abierta rompiendo la traquea el reptil callo mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre trato de tomar el hacha pero era demasiado pesada por lo que prefirió tomar le daga y enfilo contra los demás soldados estocando y cortando furiosamente los mato uno por uno el ultimo de los soldado tomo su radio y grito –Aquí 1692 código azul, repito código azul- Calo la bayoneta de su arma y corrió en dirección a Sonic Sabia que eso le costaría la vida pero no le importo dio el aviso y eso era lo importante.

Rápidamente un vehículo cargad de tropas llego a lugar y de él bajaron unos treinta soldados liderados por uno particularmente grande portaba una espada en su mano derecha –El es mío le dijo a los demás soldados-  
-Y dime- Dijo Sonic – ¿Tu también eres un numero o tiene un nombre?-  
-No me confundas con los demás soldados genoma, yo si tengo un nombre me lo gane probando mi valía en combate yo soy Blitzkrieg-   
-¿Y no tenían nada mejo para darte? Que lastima- 

Cegado por la ira Blitzkrieg ataco con todas sus fuerzas Sonic lo eludió y trato de estocarlo pero Blitzkrieg reflectó el ataque y golpeo a Sonic en el estomago, este respondió con una patada en el rostro Blitzkrieg quiso cortarlo pero Sonic eludió el golpe y le hizo una zancadilla en el suelo Blitzkrieg rodó para no ser estocado por Sonic y lo pateo en el rostro y se puso de pie de inmediato ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás y se midieron por un instante.

-Eres bueno-Dijo Sonic.  
-Soy el mejor genoma-  
-Lastima que deba vencerte-  
-No creerás en realidad que me vas a vencer-  
Blitzkrieg se preparo para atacar pero en ese instante se detuvo en seco.  
-¿señor?... pero comandante yo… no señor no lo contradigo… si señor como ordene-

Mirando con atención Sonic pudo ver que Blitzkrieg tenía un pequeño receptor de radio sobre su oído derecho.  
-¿Con quien hablabas?  
-Con mi comandante, el vendrá a destruirte personalmente-

En ese instante una extraña aeronave se acerco a la avenida donde estaba Sonic no tenia medio de propulsión aparente solo un anillo de metal que giraba a su alrededor sin tocarla cuando aterrizo el anillo de metal se elevo y una puerta se abrió en el costado de la aeronave. El comandante se acerco a la puerta pero solo era visible su silueta.  
-¿Tu eres el jefe de esta partida de inútiles?- Dijo Sonic con sorna –Te imaginaba mas alto-   
-¡Como te atreves!- Grito Blitzkrieg  
-Tranquilo- dijo el comandante con una voz tranquila –La ira ciega no va con alguien de su rango-

El comandante dio un paso al frente permitiendo que la luz del sol lo iluminara plenamente vestía un impecable uniforme negro con detallen en plateado, tanto sus guantes como sus botas eran también negras, portaba una espada sobre su cadera izquierda su mirada era fría y tranquila y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, El azul de sus ojos y el blanco y naranja de su pelaje contrastaban con el negro de su uniforme sus dos colas se movían ligeramente de derecha a izquierda.  
Sonic con el rostro desencajado por el asombro solo atino a decir una palabra.   
-Tails…-


	3. Parte 3

En los primeros 34 Cánticos de La Divina Comedia Dante Alighieri nos ilustra la estructura del infierno, nueve círculos concéntricos y mientras más nos adentramos en estos círculos peor es la gravedad de los pecados cometidos por los que allí habitan y peor el castigo en el centro del infierno se encuentra el mismísimo Satanás mordisqueando eternamente al peor pecador de toda la humanidad Judas Iscariote, la persona que cometió el peor pecado de todos los tiempos…

Parte 3: Traición

Sonic no podía creer lo que veía, pero sin embargo él estaba frente a sus ojos y comandaba el ejercito que estaba creando tanta muerte y destrucción, Tails seguía impávido mirando a Sonic a los ojos, su mirada era fría carente de toda vida con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo.-Hola Sonic, largo tiempo sin vernos ¿Verdad?-

Sonic intento preguntar a Tails que diablos hacia allí, pero no tuvo tiempo. Tails ataco con una velocidad que asombro a Sonic, este se cubrió con los brazos para protegerse del ataque y eludió el siguiente.- ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- Grito, pero no hubo respeta, Tails redoble el ataque con un certero golpe en el rostro y Sonic contraataco con una patada en el pecho de Tails que dio un paso atrás-¡Así me gusta! ¡Como un guerrero! Así disfrutare más de tu muerte.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- Pensó Sonic-Tal vez si lo rodeo pueda dejarlo inconsciente y logre huir con él, después averiguare que le pasa-

Sonic realizo un ataque frontal, levanto el puño para golpear a Tails pero en el ultimo momento se detuvo, rodeo a Tails y se preparo para darle un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente, lanzó el golpe con todas sus fuerza y… solo golpe al aire, Tails ya no estaba, inmediatamente Sonic sintió un poderoso golpe en la espalda y callo al suelo por la fuerza del golpe, se puso de pie solo para darse cuenta que Tails había usado su propia estrategia en su contra.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puedes moverte tan rápido? Nunca antes habías podido- Pregunto Sonic

-Si debes saberlo…, es gracias a esto-dijo Tails mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre la espada que tenia sobre su cadera -Es la maravillosa Espada de Damocles, una poderosa arma mágica que llena con su poder cada célula de mi cuerpo y no solo me da el poder de moverme a mayor velocidad, también me permite hacer algo mas-

Ni bien Tails termino de hablar Sonic sintió un poderoso golpe por la espalda –Pensé que tu te harías cargo de mí personalmente y no que enviarías a tus tropas a hacer el trabajo- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-Ninguno de mis hombres te golpeo, si quieres lo haré mas obvio para que veas exactamente lo que hice-

Tails levanto la mano derecha y dos enormes dedazos de escombro se levantaron en el aire, movió la mano izquierda y tres rocas mas se alzaron en el aire, con un movimiento de su mano las cinco rocas volaron en dirección a Sonic que logro eludir las tres primeras pero las otras dos lo golpearon de lleno, Golpeado y casi sin fuerzas Sonic llegaba al limite de la desesperación, no podía rendirse, debía hacer algo, en un ultimo esfuerzo reunió todas sus fuerzas para realizar un ultimo ataque, corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a Tails salto, asumió la forma de una esfera y realizo un ataque con todas sus fuerzas pero Tails lo detuvo con las manos e inmediatamente tomo a Sonic por el cuello y lo alzo en el aire.

Sonic pudo ver como una especie de carga eléctrica empezó a acumularse en el hombro de Tails y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la mano, directo hacia él, se sacudió y pateo tratando de liberarse pero fue inútil, el poderoso choque eléctrico lo golpeo dejándolo en el suelo totalmente indefenso, en ese instante vio como Tails desvaino su espada, era brillante y deformaba las imágenes que se encontraban detrás de ella (como si esta estuviera muy caliente), pero no vio nada mas, callo inconsciente en el suelo, Tails levanto la espada listo para acertar el golpe final cuando una poderosa explosión mato a muchos de los soldados genoma cerca de él otra explosión ocurrió incluso mas cerca, un escuadrón de soldados avanzaba en su dirección. -¡Las fuerzas de defensa! ¡Contraataquen!- grito Tails y regreso al lugar donde Sonic yacía inconsciente para acabar con él pero ya no estaba, miro en todas direcciones pero no estaba hay, solo encontró un trozo de tela roja –Amy… buena movida, pero no podrás ocultarlo por siempre.- pensó, guardo su espada, tomo una rifle de asalto mientras ordenaba -¡Escuadrones rojo y negro lideren el contraataque! ¡Escuadrón verde cúbranlos!...-

Sonic se sentía muy pesado y adolorido, cuando abrió los ojos estaba sobre una cama en una especie de hospital miro hacia su derecha y vio una figura enfrente a él – ¡Vengan todos ya despertó!- dijo la figura que comenzaba a aclararse.

-¿Cream?-- Pregunto Sonic.

-Si, soy yo-

-¿En dónde estoy?-

-En un hospital militar.- Respondió una voz grave.

-¿Knuckles?-

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-

-Y yo también estoy aquí.- Dijo Amy entrando después de Knuckles.

-Creí haberte dicho que esperaras en mi casa- Dijo Sonic al verla.

-De haberte hecho caso ya estarías muerto-Respondió Amy molesta por la falta de gratitud de Sonic.

-¿Pero como llegaron hasta aquí tan rápido?- Pregunto Sonic, pero todos se quedaron en silencio y sin mirarlo. -¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?-

-Casi seis horas, prácticamente un record si me lo preguntan a mi-Dijo una voz aun más grave que la de Knuckles.

Sonic miro en dirección de la voz, era un lobo, vestía un uniforme medico manchado de sangre, era enorme al menos quince centímetros mas alto que cualquiera en la habitación y su contextura era musculosa, su pelaje era gris y su aspecto intimidante pero tenia una mirada afable y una sonrisa en los labios que le daba el aspecto de un gigante gentil.

-Mi nombre es Alexander, Alexander Lupus, es un placer verte conciente Sonic.-

-El placer es todo mío-

-Lamento arruinar el momento doctor Lupus pero ¿Cómo esta el paciente?-

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a la persona que acababa de entrar en la habitación, era una puma, bestia un uniforme militar y portaba una pistola en su cinturón, sus ojos eran marrones, su mirada era severa y aunque era más pequeña que el doctor Alexander obviamente era quien daba las ordenes.

-Teniente Concolor, pero que placer verla- Dijo Alexander aun sonriendo –El paciente esta muy bien, mejor de lo que yo habría esperado dado la golpiza que recibió.-

-Y hablando de la golpiza- Interrumpió Knuckles. –Pero podría alguien explicarnos que diablos esta pasando ¿De donde salieron esos reptiles? ¿Cómo fue que Tails le hizo para sobrevivir a una caída en un océano congelado y luego de unió al enemigo? ¿Y de donde saco la fuerza para darle a Sonic tremenda paliza?-

-Es cierto como pudo Tails hacer algo así- Dijo Cream cabizbaja mientras Amy y Chesse la consolaban.

-Todo lo que sé- Respondió Sonic. –Es que la espada que lleva consigo es la que le da la fuerza incluso puede mover objetos con la mente, la llamo La Espada de Damocles.-

-Bueno, nosotros tampoco tenemos demasiada información, pero talvez podamos unir nuestras informaciones en el salón de reuniones, pero primero supongo que debo presentarme, soy la teniente Iris Concolor y estoy a cargo de la respuesta militar a la amenaza a Station Square-

Mientras se presentaba un soldado entro en la habitación y le dijo algo al oído. –Hazla pasar.- Le respondió Iris. –Bien aquí viene el ultimo miembro del equipo dijo mirando a todos y en ese instante entro una mujer por la puerta a la que todos quedaron mirando boquiabiertos. -Rouge.- Gritaron todos al unísono.

-Saquen a esa murciélago de aquí- Grito Amy -. Nos traicionara a la primera oportunidad-

-Su presencia aquí no es negociable-Le respondió Iris.

-Rouge, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –Pregunto Knuckles.

-O ya sabes cuando tu país es atacado tienes que defenderlo no importa el costo y responder al llamado de la patria…-

-Te enrolaron ¿no es verdad?-

-Por supuesto que si-

-Si ya terminaron- Interrumpió Iris –Talvez me quieran acompañar al salón de Reuniones-

Mientras avanzaban a un elevador que los llevaría al salón de reuniones Sonic le pregunto a Iris –No quiero ofenderte, pero ¿Teniente no es un rango muy bajo para dirigir una operación de esta magnitud?-

-Sonic- Grito Amy tratando de callarlo.

-Se necesita más que eso para ofenderme- Le respondió Iris –Y tienes razón, bajo circunstancias normales yo no podría ni haber soñado con dirigir una acción como esta pero todos los oficiales de alto rango fueron asesinados ayer-

-Algo escuche al respecto- Agrego Cream –Algo sobre Las fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias o algo así-

-Obviamente un truco- Respondió Iris –Como un ilusionista desviaron nuestra atención y para cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba ya teníamos un ejercito en nuestras calles. Por eso organice una contra ofensiva a pesar de no tener el rango necesario.-

-Wow y tu sola pudiste organizar una resistencia- Dijo Knuckles con admiración –Eso es extraordinario deberían de darte una medalla por ello, lo que hiciste fue muy valiente Iris- Pero una sola y rígida mirada de Rouge lo obligo a callar.

-Una medalla, ¡ja! me conformo con que no me hagan una corte marcial por exceder mis atribuciones, bien ya llegamos al salón de reuniones.-

El salón era muy grande tenia una gran mesa en forma de ovalo y contra una de las paredes un gran monitor donde se podía desplegar información, todos menos Iris tomaron asiento. Iris encendió el monitor y en el se podía observar un mapa de Station Square. –Como pueden ver el enemigo tomo el 42 de la ciudad antes de que pudiéramos detener su avance, tomaron una fábrica de automóviles como base de operaciones…-

-¿Que sabemos del enemigo?- Interrumpió Sonic

Iris miro a Alexander y lo invito a hablar. -Doctor Lupus, díganos lo que descubrió del Enemigo-

-Bien lo que pudimos descubrir hasta ahora es que las tropas enemigas están compuestas por criaturas creadas con una forma muy avanzada de ingeniería genética, dos corazones, doble medula espinal y una constitución sanguínea que nos tomaría meses analizar; otra rara característica es que cualquier intento por capturar a un enemigo vivo fracaso, al caer en cautiverio estos morían rápidamente, descubrimos que poseían una glándula cerca de sus corazones esta glándula esta cargada de un potente veneno neurotoxico, como una píldora de cianuro pero mejor, además sabemos que con las técnicas comunes de ingeniería genética tomaría décadas crear tal cantidad de criaturas por lo que concluimos que el enemigo debe poseer una especie de "fabrica" donde crean a estos seres una especie de "reactor biológico", eso es todo lo que tenemos por ahora.-

-Gracias Doctor, espero que eso aclarara tus dudas- Dijo Iris mirando a Sonic con una sonrisa sarcástica. –Volviendo a la situación táctica, también sabemos que aunque Miles Prower es el comandante de campo de las tropas enemigas este también responde a alguien mas, talvez él sea el responsable de su repentino cambio de actitud.-

Iris oprimió un botón den el teclado cercano al monitor la imagen cambio, se podía observa la imagen borrosa de un extraño ser un ser como Sonic jamás había visto antes.

-Este ser sin pelo con ojos dorados, sin nariz ni orejas y con seis dedos es quien hasta donde sabemos lidera al enemigo, Ahora lo importante- Continuo Iris – Sabemos que el enemigo planea una nueva ofensiva pero en esta ocasión estaremos listos, tenemos toda una línea de defensa preparada y además una contra ofensiva que es allí donde entran ustedes Sonic, Knuckles y Rouge ustedes serán nuestra punta de lanza el objetivo es llegar hasta la base enemigo y una vez allí ir por los lideres y si es posible capturarlos vivos-

-¡Traeremos a Tails con vida!- Interrumpió Cream muy molesta por lo que Iris insinuó.

-Traeremos me suena a manada- Respondió Iris –Tu no iras-

-¡Caro que si!-

-Ni de broma-

-¡Acostúmbrese a la idea señora porque solo un balazo me detendría!-

-¡No me tientes chichón del suelo!-

-Bueno bueno, sabemos algo del líder enemigo, su historia, quien es, al menos su nombre.- Exclamo Sonic tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Todo lo que sabemos es que responde al nombre de Amadeus, creemos que también fue creado con ingeniería genética- Concluyo Iris ya calmada.

-Su verdadero nombre es Licaon- Dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-Pregunto Knuckles

En ese momento un soldado entro casi frenéticamente. -¡Una extraña aeronave sobrevuela el techo de la base!- Grito.

Todos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hasta el techo del edificio donde tal como lo había dicho el soldado una extraña aeronave los sobrevolaba, Sonic reconoció el diseño era parecida a la nave en la que volaba Tails, con forma alargada y con un anillo flotando a su alrededor, sin embargo esta nave era diferente no estaba echa de metal, mas bien parecía haber sido fabricada de cristales. Un pequeño anillo de cristal se separo de la estructura de la nave y bajo hasta estar a escasos dos metros de Sonic, una poderosa luz encandilo a todos los presentes y para cuando pudieron volver a abrir los ojos había dos criaturas muy similares a la que estaba en el monitor de la computadora mirándolos fijamente.

-Esto se esta poniendo muy complicado-Pensó Sonic


	4. Parte 4

Las antiguas leyendas dicen que en un tiempo La Isla del Ángel era parte del continente pero la antigua civilización que allí habitaba se vio bajo el asedio de feroces atacantes, fue entonces cuando unos poderosos dioses rescataron a los antiguos pobladores de esta tierra con el obsequio de una poderosa joya que separo la isla del continente y la elevo en el cielo, estas deidades son conocidos únicamente con el nombre de Titanes…

Parte 4: Los hijos de los dioses.

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Alexander y Iris estaban de pie ante estos dos extraños seres, se miraban con mucha atención los unos a los otros casi como estudiándose mutuamente, las dos extrañas criaturas eran altas carecían de pelo, tampoco tenían nariz u orejas se parecían mucho al ser que Sonic había visto en el monitor del salón de reuniones, sin embargo tenían algunas diferencias estos dos seres lucían más delgados y delicados, el tono de sus pieles era mas claro y tampoco tenían el segundo pulgar que tenia el otro ser, uno era mas alto y con rasgos faciales mas rígidos aunque los seres carecían de cualquier característica que insinuara un genero el mas grande casi paresia un hombre mientras que el mas pequeño (Que tenia rasgos mas finos) paresia una mujer, ambos vestían unas largas túnicas de color celeste por lo que solo sus rostros y parte de sus brazos eran visibles.

Con un rápido movimiento Iris saco su pistola con la mano derecha y apunto directo a los seres mientras que con la mano izquierda tomo su radio –Aquí la teniente Concolor- dijo por el radio- necesito refuerzos en el techo del edificio principal cambio… cambio… Hadson, Garibaldi, alguien…¡Donde carajos se metieron! ¡Contesten!-

-No te molestes en pedir ayuda y baja tu arma ser efímero no venimos a pelear- Exclamo la mayor de las criaturas con una voz muy grave.

-Yo no sigo ordenes tullas, y si no vienen a pelear que diablos quieren-Contesto Iris.

-Nada con tigo, nuestro asunto es con ellos dos Exclamo el mayor de los seres mientras apuntaba en dirección de Sonic y Knuckles.

-¿Nosotros dos?-Pregunto Knuckles.

-Momento- Exclamo Sonic con total naturalidad –No hablare con nadie si no me dicen primero quienes son-

Los dos seres se miraron el uno al otro como extrañados de la respuesta de Sonic y finalmente él más pequeño hablo. –Mi nombre es Lilith- dijo con una voz que era a la vez más suave y más relajada – Él – Continuo- Es Metatron-

Knuckles hico memoria por un segundo, el ya había escuchado esos nombres antes, cuando de golpe lo recordó y casi no lo podía creer – ¡Ustedes son titanes!- Grito mientras todos se mostraban muy asombrados.-Ustedes crearon a la esmeralda maestra y a las siete esmeraldas caos-

-Titanes…-dijo Metatron con una sonrisa –En cada mundo nos dan un nombre diferente Titanes, Inmateriales, Ángeles… El verdadero nombre de nuestra especie tiene mas de cuarenta silabas, y así es, las esmeraldas caos fueron un regalo de mi pueblo al tullo-

-Bueno- exclamo Sonic sin mostrar demasiada impresión, lo que seguía extrañando a Metatron y a Lilith –Ya sabemos quienes son, ahora me pueden decir que quieren, porque si no lo notaron estamos en el medio de algo importante y no tenemos tiempo que perder-

-Venimos a darte un mensaje importante uno que harías bien en prestarle atención, no todos pueden dar un vistazo a sus destinos pero tu y Knuckles tiene destinos particularmente importantes y deben saber que les espera- Dijo Metatron con gran pompa pero Sonic solo bostezo, en ese momento Knuckles se canso de su actitud y le grito -¡Ellos crearon a las mismísimas esmeraldas caos mejor muestra algo de respeto!-

-De a cuerdo, de a cuerdo, pero ya calmate tanto enojo te hará morir joven-

-El destino de ustedes dos es salvar a este mundo de la mayor amenaza que jamás halla visto- Continuo Metatron

-Ho genial, nada nuevo bajo el sol-Exclamo Sonic por lo bajo

-Supongo que ustedes saben quien es Amadeus o Leonidas o como quería que se llame el que comanda al enemigo-Interrumpió Amy

-Claro que si su nombre es Leonidas y pertenece a nuestra especie y encabeza la mayor amenaza que tu mundo halla visto jamás pero su destino es fallar él y su hijo y comandante morirán a manos de los dos héroes que nosotros los Inmortales hemos creado: Sonic y Knuckles- Contesto Lilith

-¿Los héroes que ustedes crearon?-- Pregunto Sonic a Lilith asombrado por primera vez.

-así es, no creerás que naciste con tu gran velocidad solo porque si y la fuerza de Knuckles es solo mera coincidencia nosotros les dimos parte del poder de los inmortales– Esta contesto.

Todos estaban muy asombrados, el origen de la fuerza de Knuckles y la velocidad de Sonic siempre habían sido un misterio pero ahora todo tenia sentido estos seres capaces de crear a las mismas esmeraldas caos sin dudas podían transmitir algo de su poder a otros seres, pero Sonic comenzó a pensar y recordó las palabras de Lilith "Su hijo y comandante" y las palabras de Blitzkrieg "El comandante vendrá a destruirte personalmente"-Su hijo y comandante, Tails – Dijo en voz baja pero todos lo oyeron

-Tu pareces ser rápido de entendimiento para un ser una simple criatura efímera-dijo Metatron con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser!- grito Amy -Como ese ser puede ser el padre de Tails-

-Es cierto- Dijo Iris aun sin bajar su arma -Creo que nos deben una explicación-

Metatron extendió su mano con el puño cerrado y con la palma apuntando hacia arriba, como si sostuviera algo y mirándolos fijamente dijo –Si así lo quieren- abrió la mano y una luz los cegó a todos por un segundo y luego cuando todos pudieron ver de dieron cuenta que ya no estaban en el techo del edificio, estaban en un café, el lugar era hermoso y pequeño casi tan acogedor como un hogar, en una mesa cercan estaban dos zorros estaban sentados conversando del lado derecho estaba una mujer era hermosa y vivas con unos ojos azules llenos de energía del otro lado estaba un hombre de rasgos fuertes cundo Sonic vio que sus ojos eran de color dorado lo reconoció de inmediato

-¡Leonidas!- exclamo.

-así es -Contesto Lilith- Leonidas creía que debíamos gobernar a los efímeros que debíamos tomar el poder sabia que su destino era fallar en esa empresa pero ni un inmortal puede escapar a su destino y así usando sus avanzados conocimientos de genética altero su propio cuerpo para poder pasar inadvertido entre tu gente, cambio su nombre por uno mas acorde a su nueva apariencia, Amadeus y así fue que conoció a una brillante ingeniera llamada Irene Prower a la que escogió para ser la madre del niño que un día comandaría sus ejércitos un niño que al igual que ustedes recibió el poder de un inmortal-

-Eso explicaría él porque Tails nació con dos colas y él porque es tan inteligente-pensó Sonic pero solo dijo- Tal parece que el chico lleva la ingeniería en la sangre-

Metatron cerro la mano y todo alrededor de Sonic y los otros se oscureció totalmente por un segundo, volvió a abrir la mano y todo había cambiado estaban en la habitación de una clínica donde ella estaba recostada en una cama y sostenía a un pequeño bebe mientras Leonidas estaba sentado al lado de ella, era extraño verlos parecían casi como una pareja común y corriente felices por la llegada al mundo de su hijo, ¿este era el ser que encabezaba la peor amenaza que el mundo jamás hubiera visto?-Leonidas soborno a los médicos para que borraran cualquier registro del nacimiento por desgracia para el ese fue su mayor error, busco a la mujer más brillante que pudo encontrar pero eso significaba que no la podría engañar por mucho tiempo-Continuo Lilith

Metatron volvió a cerrar y abrir su mano para cambiar la imagen, ahora estaban en un laboratorio Irene parecía furiosa -¿Quién eres que eres en realidad?- grito

-Soy un ser como jamás habías visto, soy poder encarnado- Contesto Amadeus con frialdad.

-Y nuestro hijo ¿qué hay del?-

-Su destino es gobernar este mundo a mi lado- Dijo Amadeus dando un paso al frente.

Pero Irene no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada tomo una botella llena de un ácido corrosivo y la arrojo sobre el suelo de metal sé inmediato la reacción química de ácido afectando al metal produjo una humareda lo que le permitió a Irene escapar.

Metatron cerro y abrió la mano por una ultima vez, en esta ocasión estaban en el medio del océano en plena tormenta Sonic se asusto por un segundo pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que aunque estaba de pie sobre el agua el suelo era sólido, a lo lejos se podía ver una embarcación en el centro de ese caos, al acercarse la imagen vieron que en el pequeño barco estaban Irene y él bebe al que ella le había puesto un pequeño salvavidas

-Irene intento escapar pero lo que ella aun no sabia era que es que Leonidas ya había creado a los primeros soldados genoma y los había enviado a detenerla- Y así fue tras el barco se podía ver como unas aeronaves se acercaban cada vez mas dejando a Irene sin posibilidad de escape de repente uno de las naves abrió fuego contra el barco dándole en el motor y causando que este se incendiara, Irene tomo al bebe y se preparo para saltar al agua pero ya era tarde el motor exploto, el cuerpo de Irene absorbió la fuerza del impacto matándola en el acto pero el bebe cayo al agua ileso-Irene murió pero el bebe sobrevivió y floto hasta las costas de…-

-La isla Westside- Continuo Sonic –Ese bebe era Tails-

-Pero si ustedes sabían todo esto ¿Por qué no la ayudaron?-Exclamo Cream furiosa-¿Cómo pudieron ser tan crueles?-

-Ella tiene razón-Continuo Amy- y ahora pretendes que Sonic y Knuckles maten a Tails cuando ustedes pudieron avisarnos antes y haber evitado esta catástrofe-

Pero Metatron seguía impávido –No me interesa el juicio moral que dos seres efímeros puedan hacer contra un inmortal, el hecho es que el destino siempre encuentra la forma de cumplir sus designios, el libre albedrío es una ilusión, tratar de cambiar el destino es como tratar de hacer que un rió vaya cuesta arriba, tarde o temprano encontrara la manera de seguir en su cause original, harían bien en aceptarlo y cumplir con sus destinos, no tienen otra opción y pronto lo verán- ni bien termino de hablar la misma luz que los precedió regreso y cuando esta se fue Metatron y Lilith se fueron con ella, todos estaban de nuevo en el techo y la nave había desaparecido.

Inmediatamente un contingente de soldados llego hasta el techo armados hasta los dientes.

-¡Hadson! ¡¿Donde carajos estaban?!- Grito Iris

-Pero teniente entramos después que usted-

-Que pero eso es imposible-Iris pensó un poco y luego ordeno-Dame tu reloj-

Hadson obedeció y cuando Iris lo vio no lo podía cree su reloj estaba diez minutos adelantado con respecto al del soldado.

-Bueno Sonic ¿Y ahora que?-Pregunto Amy

-Y ahora nada, esto no cambia nada, bien Iris hay un enemigo al que vencer-Exclamo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón es tiempo de ir a la línea del frente-Contesto Iris y mirando a un soldado le ordeno-Soldado Nivalis asegúrese que Amy y Cream no nos sigan-

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron ambas

-Es lo mejor esperen aquí-Contesto Sonic.

Legos de allí en la fabrica que el ejercito genoma había tomado Tails trabajaba sobre el próximo paso que daría su ejercito cuando un ruido lo interrumpió -¿Quién anda allí?-pregunto, sintió otro ruido detrás del y cuando se dio la vuelta vio que enfrente al estaba una zorra de pie, lo miraba con una sonrisa calida en los labios.-No sé quien eres-Dijo Tails - pero escogiste el peor día para molestarme- Tomo un puñal que tenia escondido bajo la manga derecha de su uniforme y se lo arrojo pero este la atravesó como si esta no hubiera estado allí.

-Hola Miles-Dijo la zorra sin dejar de sonreír-como has crecido-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Yo solo he venido a traer un mensaje...-

-Ho si, dejame adivinar que debo ser bueno y volver con mis amigo-Contesto con sorna.

-Claro que no pequeño, aunque si tengo una duda dime ¿sabes lo que es tu padre en realidad?-

-Claro que si, es poder puro-

-¿Y sabes de la profecía de los inmortales que anuncia su muerte?-

-¿Qué?-Contesto Tails extrañado.

-Ho si- Dijo la zorra e hizo memoria por un segundo –"Y el malvado inmortal y su hijo caerán en batalla contra los dos héroes creados por le raza de los inmortales"-

-¿Los dos héroes? ¿Sonic y Knuckles? ¿Y esperas que yo decida que puedo y que no puedo hacer solo con base en tus palabras?-

-Claro que no yo solo vine a darte un mensaje y como ya vienen a darte el informe de situación te lo daré, el mensaje es este: No pierdas la ezperansa eres mas fuerte de lo que creen todos y encontraras la fuerza triunfar al final-

-¿Y Me molestaste solo para decirme eso?-Pregunto Tails

-¿Quién dijo que el mensaje era para ti?-Contesto la zorra sin deja de sonreír.

-Comandante Prower le traigo el informe de situación-

Tails se dio vuelta para ver al soldado que le traía el informe en una pequeña computadora y cuando se dio la vuelta nuevamente la zorra ya no estaba

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto el soldado.

-Nada soldado-

-Señor estamos listos para comenzar el ataque solo hace falta su orden-

-Muy bien comiencen el ataque-

El soldado se retiro y Tails se quedo meditando sobre el extraño suceso que acababa de sucederle, tenia que tomar una decisión pronto su vida podía depender de ello.

En la línea del frente Sonic, Knuckles y Rouge se preparaban para la lucha mientras Iris daba las ordenes de ultimo minuto- Muy bien el escuadrón rojo atacara por la derecha quiero que los soldados de las fuerzas especiales dirijan el asalto Romanqui tú los acompañaras todos los demás con migo-

-¿Y nosotras en donde?-Preguntaron Amy y Cream.

-Ho ustedes en... ¿Cómo diablos llegaron a aquí?- Iris tomo su radio y hablo por él -¡Nivalis creí haberle ordenado que vigilara a Cream y Amy ¿Qué diablos paso?-

a través del radio recibió la respuesta de una voz muy nerviosa-Vera teniente la niña más pequeña dijo que necesitaba ir al baño y la mayor la acompaño y... bueno yo...-

-Si sobrevivimos a esta despídase de sus pases de salida por los próximos dos meses-

Cerca de la línea del frente Sonic estaba mirando en la dirección por donde vendría el enemigo, cuando Knuckles se acerco-Dime Sonic-Pregunto mientras se colocaba unos enormes nudillos de metal en las manos -¿Crees que sea cierto lo que dijeron los Titanes que nuestro destino es matar a Tails?-

-Por supuesto que no- Contesto Sonic confiado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

A lo lejos se podía ver como el enemigo se acercaba cada vez mas ya se podían oír los primeros intercambios de fuego, Sonic le sonrió a Knuckles y le contesto -Porque si fuera verdad que nuestros destinos ya están escritos, entonces significaría que alguien ya tomo la decisión por nosotros y eso le quitaría lo divertido a estar vivo-


	5. Parte 5

Ves que el enemigo se acerca pero escapar simplemente no es una opción, así que tomas tu arma en las manos, te buscas un buen lugar, tan seguro como sea posible del fuego enemigo y esperas...

Parte 4: La batalla de Station Square 

Sonic estaba de pie mirando fijamente como el enemigo se acercaba cada vez más y más, era un ejército imponente, avanzaban con una confianza total. En la línea del frente Iris tenía preparados a unos soldados con unos detonadores en las manos  
– ¡Cuando yo de la orden!-Grito

Las tropas se acercaban y comenzaron a abrir fuego a los soldado que estaban mas visibles – ¡Contesten el fuego pero no avancen, no hasta que yo lo diga!-Ordeno Iris   
Cuando las tropas enemigas se acercaron lo suficiente a las cargas que los ingenieros de combate habían ocultado en el suelo Iris grito a los soldados con los detonadores en las manos-¡Ahora!-

Y obedeciendo ellos detonaron las carga que hicieron volar por los aires a muchos soldados genoma y a muchos otros fueron desmembrados por la fuerza de las explosiones, todas las tropas de las fuerzas de defensa salieron de sus escondites y comenzaron a abrir fuego y en ese momento una hondonada de fuego de mortero termino de abrir una brecha en la línea de los soldados genoma, en se momento Iris dio una nueva orden -Escuadrón rojo ¡Ahora!- Y siguiendo la orden el escuadrón avanzo penetrando la brecha en las defensas enemiga.

-Creo que esa es nuestra señal-Dijo Sonic mirando a Knuckles y a Rouge y mirando a Amy y Cream continuo –Ustedes no hagan nada estupido, como hacerse matar- 

Sonic Knuckles y Rouge corrieron en dirección a las tropas que combatían el enemigo Sonic tomo la daga que uno de los Genomas mas grandes había soltado –Me fue útil la primera vez- Pensó, Rouge corrió hacia el mas cercano de los soldados enemigos y le propino una certera patada en el rostro y luego saco un cuchillo pequeño de su cintura y lo arrojo en dirección de un genoma dándole en el cuello y de inmediato saco otro puñal y comenzó a combatir a los enemigos, mientras Knuckles daba cuenta de todos los enemigos que de le acercaran con sus nudillos de acero y Sonic hacia lo mismo con la daga que tenia en las manos, Sonic corrió hacia un soldado enemigo y le clavo su daga en el pecho mientras tomaba la daga que tenia en el cinturón y la usaba para seguir combatiendo con una daga en cada mano, antes de darse cuenta los tres estaban totalmente separados del resto de las tropas –¡Debemos seguir!- Grito Sonic –Nos falta poco para alcanzar la fabrica de autos-

Knuckles miro hacia atrás era increíble cuanto habían avanzado -Si además los demás soldados ya casi nos alcanzan- Contesto a Sonic  
-¿Y que esperamos? Una invitación- Exclamo Rouge.

Avanzaron en el terreno enemigo dando cuenta de todo enemigo que se les acercara y las tropas de apoyo estaban cada vez mas cerca, pero cuando todo parecía salir a pedir de boca los tres dieron vuelta una esquina y se vieron rodeados de soldados genoma, al menos veinticinco en total –¡Nos rodean es una emboscada!- Grito Knuckles  
-No ¿enserio?- Contesto Sonic y cuando los soldados se prepararon para disparar una extraña esfera celeste golpeo a uno de ellos -¿Qué fue eso?- Grito uno, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la esfera celeste lo golpeo y de inmediato Amy con su martillo Piko Piko en mano comenzó a golpear enemigos a diestra y siniestra con Cream de tras de ella. Aprovechando la distracción Sonic, Knuckles y Ruoge pudieron acabar con los soldados restantes cuando un soldado salido de la nada intento atacar a Knuckles por la espalda pero en ese momento Cream toma a Chesse en sus manos y como si fuera una pelota de baseball lo lanzo directo a la frente del soldado -¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?- Pregunto Knuckles.

-He practicado el movimiento desde hace semanas, si arrojo a Chesse puedo hacer mas daño a los enemigo- Contesto Cream  
-¡Sigamos adelante!- Grito Rouge.

Los cinco avanzaron mas y mas en dirección a su objetivo y mientras mas se acercaban mas fuerte era la resistencia ya casi en las puertas de la fabrica y genoma armado con una hacha salio de la nada Amy lo golpeo con su martillo pero no lo pudo derribar y este la golpeo en el rostro con el pomo de su arma lanzándola al suelo pesadamente.

-¡Amy!- Grito Sonic mientras corría hacia ella.

Pero Amy se pudo de pie tenia una mano sobre su ojo izquierdo, el genoma se preparo para darle el golpe de gracias pero Amy se saco la mano del rostro y lo miro fijamente tenia un gran corte sobre el ojo izquierdo que sangraba a borbotones y la obligaba a mantener el ojo cerrado, Amy apretó con fuerza sus manos alrededor del mango de su martillo y con una mirada llena de ira ciega lanzo un potente grito y corrió en dirección del soldado que la había herido, le propino cuatro golpes casi simultaneo y el soldado cayo pesadamente, en ese momento Amy vio que detrás del soldado que acababa de derrotar habían siete soldados mas, aun furiosa corrió hacia ellos lanzando golpes y acabo con ellos de uno en uno, parecía casi un berseker viquingo luchando de manera casi irracional y sin mostrar la menor preocupación por su propio bienestar.

-Si sigue así hará que la maten- Pensó Sonic y corrió hacia ella trato de detenerla pero ella le lanzo un golpe que por poco no logra eludir.  
-¡Amy soy yo!-Le grito Sonic   
-¿Sonic?-Pregunto casi como saliendo de un transe 

Sonic la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo con los otros, alrededor de ellos todo un infierno se había desatado ya que las demás tropas les habían dado alcance, todos buscaron refugio tras una pared.

Sonic reviso la herida en la frente de Amy, esta no paraba de sangrar –Necesitas atención medica- Le dijo  
-¡Claro que no! Estoy bien-  
-Esta vez me harás caso-

Sonic miro a su alrededor y vio como un soldado caía herido por las tropas enemigos y entonces vio salir de la nada a Alexander que corriendo entre el fuego enemigo tomo al soldado herido por las manos y lo arrastro asta un lugar seguro.

-¿Viste lo que yo vi?- Pregunto Rouge a Sonic mientras apuntaba en dirección a Alexander.  
-Si ese tipo esta mas loco que yo- le contesto este.

Sonic que aun tenia a Amy en sus brazos corrió hasta Alexander y cuando lo alcanzo dejo a Amy en el suelo –Necesita atención medica- Dijo a Alexander.  
-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!- Grito Amy pero su herida no dejaba de sangrar.  
-Yo juzgare eso- dijo Alexander con una Sonrisa cordial.

Sonic miro a Alexander con ojos intranquilos y mientras volvía con los otros se dio vuelta y solo le dijo una palabra -Cuídala-

Alexander estudio rápidamente la herida no era grave, la cerro con una Grampas quirúrgicas, Amy se puso de inmediato de pie –Ya debo irme- Le dijo  
-Ni de broma, un toque y esa herida se reabrirá y podrías tener daño interno-  
-¡Claro que me voy!-  
-¡Que no!-

Pero la discusión fue interrumpida por un grito -¡Medico!- Ambos observaron en dirección al Grito y vieron como un soldado herido era ayudado a llegar hasta ellos por otro soldado –Le dieron en el brazo, por favor ayúdelo- Dijo el soldado mientras dejaba al soldado herido al cuidado de Alexander y volvía al campo de batalla. 

-¿Estarte bien?- pregunto el soldado herido. 

Alexander vio la herida, la bala había atravesado la arteria si no detenía el sangrado el soldado moriría, miro al soldado herido y le dijo.-Claro que si, ya veras que te pondrás bien- Alexander se acerco a Amy tomo sus manos las puso sobre la herida –Presiona con fuerza- le dijo, se le acerco y le dijo al oído -Cuando yo te diga saca la mano de la herida tómalo por los hombros y no permitas que se mueva- Amy le contesto moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo sutilmente. Alexander busco entre su instrumental y saco unas pisas- ¡Ahora!- Grito y Amy tomo al soldado por los hombros mientras Alexander introducía las pinzas en la herida para cerrar la arteria, el soldado se sacudía como un pez fuera del agua por el dolor pero Amy pudo detenerlo lo suficiente para que Alexander pudiera detener la hemorragia, le dio una inyección de calmantes y llamo por la radio  
-Camilleros tengo dos soldados heridos en mi posición vengan a evacuarlos- Pero el descaso de Alexander no duro mucho por la radio le avisaron que tenia dos pacientes mas que atender, Alexander miro a Amy por un segundo y luego le pregunto –Sabes me vendrían bien otro par de manos ¿Me ayudarías?-

Amy sabia que Sonic ya estaba demasiado lejos y podría ayudar mucho si acompañaba a Alexander – ¿Por que no?- Le contesto  
-¡Ese es el espirito!- Grito Alexander mientras ambos corrían en dirección a los soldados heridos.

Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge y Cream ya casi llegaban a su destino la fabrica estaba a escasos cincuenta metros, el edificio estaba seriamente dañado por causa del fuego recibido pero aun lucia de alguna manera imponente. –Ya casi llegamos- Dijo Rouge.  
-Si pero la peor resistencia esta al frente-Contesto Knuckles.  
-Tienes razón pediré refuerzos- Dijo Ruoge mientras tomaba una radios –Aquí Rouge estamos en la puerta de la fabrica pero hay al menos cincuenta soldados enemigos aquí-  
-Tranquila Rouge- Dijo Iris por la Radio –La ayuda va en camino-

Y Antes de que Iris terminara un Jeep salio de la nada y se encamino hacia la puerta de la fabrica mientras que al lo lejos se podía ver que Iris y algunas tropas se acercaban a la puerta. El Jeep continuo avanzando y desde un torreta ubicada en la parte de atrás un artillero abrió fuego con una ametralladora de cincuenta milímetros arrasando con las tropas enemigas Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, y Cream se unieron y avanzaron a la puerta de la fabrica cuando de repente una de las paredes de la fabrica se derrumba y de la nada salio un enorme genoma de mas de cinco metros de alto, llevaba un enorme garrote en la mano derecha. El gigante avanzo pesadamente hasta el jeep y de un solo golpe lo estrello contra una pared matando tanto al piloto como al artillero.

Sonic vio a la enorme bestia luego miro a Knuckles y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
-Vamos por él-   
-No- le contesto Iris –Ustedes tienen que entrar en la fabrica, además el mato a dos de mis hombres y quiero su cabeza en mi cuarto de trofeos- Iris miro a sus hombres y grito -¡Vamos Abran fuego!-

Mientras los hombres de Iris distraía a la bestia Sonic y su grupo logro entrar en la fabrica, con Sonic adentro Iris se enfoco en terminar con el gigante pero las balas no parecían hacerle mucho daños y avanzaba indetenible hacia las tropas de Iris -¡Distráiganlo tengo una idea!- grito a sus hombres y de inmediato corrió rodeando a la bestia y colocándose detrás de ella, El gigantesco reptil estaba a punto de llegar hasta los hombres pero una explosión lo distrajo, se dio la vuelta y vio como Iris le tiraba un Granada y luego ordeno a sus hombre-¡Alto al fuego! – iris corrió hasta el jeep rogando que la ametralladora aun funcionara, tomo la posición del artillero Amartillo el arma y presiono el gatillo, una ráfaga de balas alcanzo a la criatura mientras que la bestia seguía avanzando pesadamente en dirección de Iris como si las balas no parecieran dañarlo, Iris disparo hasta que no le quedaron mas balas y la bestia continuaba en pie, desesperada tomo una escopeta que reposaba en el piso del jeep tenia siete cartuchos en el cargador y uno en la recamara apunto y abrió fuego una, dos, tres, cuatro, -¡Muérete pedazo de mierda!- Grito, cinco, seis, siete veces y no lograba matarlo, el monstruoso ser ya casi esta sobre ella.  
-¡Vamos ven por mi hijo de puta!- El genoma levanto el garrote listo para matarla y en ese momento abrió la boca, Iris aprovecho el momento apunto con cuidado y le disparo directo a sus fauces, los perdigones atravesaron el paladar de la bestia y pulverizaron su cerebro causando que cayera al suelo pesadamente, sin tiempo que perder Iris corrió hasta donde estaban sus hombres –Hadson, Garibaldi con migo Todos los demás que nadie pase por esta puerta- Y seguida por estos dos soldados entro en la fabrica.

Ya dentro de la fabrica Sonic y su grupo se dieron cuenta de que estaban totalmente solos como si el enemigo se hubiera esforzado tanto por proteger el exterior de la fabrica pero no hubieran puesto a nadie para proteger el interior, el lugar era lúgubre, los soldados genoma lo habían usado como deposito en el lugar habían pasillos elevados y cadenas colgando de los trechos y con todas las luces apagadas y el agobiante calor que hacia adentro parecía que se estaba a las puertas del mismo infierno.

-¿Y ahora por donde?- Pregunto Rouge  
-Ni idea, supongo que debemos avanzar- Contesto Sonic.

El grupo continuo avanzando cundo de repente escucharon un sonido, todos se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo en dirección al sonido y vieron a un cuervo que al posarse sobre una mesa había derribado unas herramientas que algún trabajador descuidado había olvidado, todos se miraron aliviados por un segundo cuando otro ruido los volvió a alertar y esta vez era un ruido mas fuerte.

-Ese no fue un cuervo- Exclamo Cream nerviosa.

El ruido se acercaba cada vez mas, de repente Sonic sintió que había alguien justo arriba de el miro hacia arriba y vio una figura que estaba de pie en un pasillo elevado a unos seis metros sobre el suelo. -¿Quién eres?- Grito Sonic mirando a la figura.

Esta dio un paso al frente para dejarse ver mejor, era Leonidas, lucia mas aterrador en persona que en una imagen, era muy alto su mirada helaba la sangre, vestía una larga campera negra que casi tocaba el suelo y pantalones también de color negro, miraba hacia abajo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. –Valla los héroes destinados a matarme- Exclamo con ironía.   
-El destino me importa un cuerno- Contesto Sonic -¿Qué le hiciste a Tails?  
-Tails, ese nombre es indigno para alguien como el alguien que gobernara todo este mundo a mi lado-

Pero antes de que Sonic le pudiera contestar vio una potente luz justo detrás de el. –No, ¿Ustedes otra vez?- Exclamo sin necesidad de ver.  
-Metatron, Lilith, que bueno verlos otra vez ¿vienen a ver a sus grandes héroes?-  
-Leonidas solo venimos a cumplir con nuestro destino, nuestros sentimientos personales nada tienen que ver en esto- Contesto Metatron con frialdad.  
-Si no les molesta prefiero el nombre que adopte para vivir en este mundo, ya nadie me llama Leonidas, ahora soy Amadeus.

-¡Basta de interrupciones!- Grito Sonic -¿Qué le hiciste a Tails?-

-¿Qué le hice yo?- Contesto Leonidas indignado -¿Qué le hicieron ustedes? Lo ablandaron, lo convirtieron en una pequeña criatura patética.-Leonidas hizo una pausa, se tranquilizo y luego continuo- Supongo que esos dos –Apuntando a Metatron y Lilith ya les contaron como perdí a mi esposa así que seguiré de donde se quedaron, Durante años trabaje en mi proyecto preparado para dar el ataque y cuando estaba casi listo no pude creer lo que vi cuando uno de mis sirviente me trajo un disco de video, eral la grabación de un programa de televisión y en ella mencionaban una expedición de cartografía al Continente Polar y en ella mencionaban al único civil invitado al viaje, imagínense mi sorpresa cuando lo vi, el niño que creí haber perdido, derribar su avión con un pulso electromagnético y rescatarlo del agua fue sencillo pero convertirlo en lo que siempre debió ser no lo fue, necesite de casi todos mis poderes de inmortal para destruir el daño que ustedes causaron en el pero finalmente lo logre el es el comandante que siempre debió ser.-

En ese momento Iris, Garibaldi y Hadson alcanzaron a Sonic y cuando Iris vio la situación rápidamente ordeno.

-Hadson, Quiero que busques una manera de rodear y atacar por detrás a ese hijo de puta que esta allá arriba-  
-Si señor- contesto el soldado y retrocedió buscando un camino por donde hacer el rodeo.  
-¿Y nosotros que?- Pregunto Garibaldi.  
-Nosotros haremos acto de presencia y le compraremos algo de tiempo a Hadson, vamos.-

Iris y Garibaldi corrieron hasta alcanzar a Sonic y Garibaldi apunto con su rifle de asalto directo a Leonidas.

-¡Si te mueves te mato!- Grito Garibaldi.  
-Ho, increíble algunos de los patéticos soldaditos de las fuerzas de defensa lograron llegar hasta aquí, debo reconocerlo es mas de lo que esperaba de ustedes- Contesto Leonidas sin mostrarse preocupado por el hecho de que le estaban apuntando con un arma. – ¿Pero cuantos murieron para que ustedes pudieran llegar hasta aquí?-

-Pagaras por eso- Grito Garibaldi y abrió fuego, disparo hasta que su cargador quedo totalmente vació.

Pero Leonidas seguía de pie como si nada le hubiera pasado, simplemente sonrió y se saco la campera agujereada por las balas rebelando que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las mismas placas óseas que cubrían su cuello y nuca, cada placa articula en la siguiente cubriendo todo su torso con una especie de armadura. Leonidas salto del pasillo elevado y callo en el suelo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y haciendo un ruido enorme y casi en el mismo momento que toco el suelo corrió hasta Iris y Garibaldi y los derribo a ambos en un solo movimiento, Rouge trato de darle una patada pero el fue mas rápido que ella la tomo del tobillo y la azoto contra el suelo, Knuckles furioso corrió en dirección a Leonidas y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro, este golpeo pesadamente el suelo pero se repuso y golpeo a Knuckles en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin aire y derribándolo, solo quedaba Sonic que ataco con una daga en cada mano pero estas se rompieron contra la dura coraza de Leonidas que contraataco con un puñetazo que Sonic eludió, este a continuación propino a Leonidas una patada en el rostro y este simultáneamente golpeo a Sonic en el pecho, Sonic voló casi tres metros antes de tocar el suelo y antes de que se pudiera levantar Leonidas corrió hacia el y lo pateo en el estomago tres veces, finalmente Leonidas regreso al pasillo elevado de un solo salto antes de que Cream tuviera siquiera oportunidad de hacer algo.

-Ja ja ja- Rió Leonidas – ¿Esos son los grandes héroes? Metatron me decepcionas en verdad esperaba mas.-

Knuckles logro ponerse de pie y ayudo a Rouge a incorporarse, al ver que Garibaldi esta bien Iris corrió a ayudar a Sonic – ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.  
-¡Claro que no estoy bien, es la segunda vez en un mismo día que me dan una paliza!- Contesto Sonic muy molesto.

-¡Vamos Baja aquí!- Grito Sonic a Leonidas -¡Esto aun no se termina!-  
-¡Ho, vamos, mírate! Apenas te puedes tener en pie, podrías unirte a mi, si prometes servirme no tendré que matarte-   
-¡jamás!-  
-Como quieras, pero que conste que te di la oportunidad-

Pero cuando Leonidas se preparaba para su golpe final una poderosa luz emitida por Metatron y Lilith lo detuvo en seco.-

-Es el momento- Dijeron ambos inmortales al unísono –Sonic, Knuckles les daremos el poder para cumplir con sus destinos, recibirán la fuerza de los mismos inmortales y serán invencibles mientras tengan este poder- Lilith y Metatron estaban listos para dar el poder a Sonic y Knuckles cuando un desgarrador grito los interrumpió. 

Todos miraron en dirección a Leonidas y vieron como la punta de una espada emergía por su estomago, mirando detrás de el vieron como Tails lo había atacado por la espalda.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Leonidas con una voz casi apagada, pero Tails no le contesto, este solo saco la espada mientras Leonidas caía de rodillas, en ese momento Tails alzo la espada y en un movimiento corto la Cabeza de Leonidas, la cabeza voló y callo al suelo a escasos centímetros de los pies de Metatron mientras que de su cello brotaban dos chorros de sangre. Tails guardo su espada mirando al cadáver con frialdad.

-Esto no debió ser así- Grito Metatron horrorizado.  
-Actúa como un hombre- Le grito Tails al inmortal –además si no fuera por su presencia aquí esto no hubiera pasado, Cuando me entere de que estaba destinado a morir sirviendo a mi padre tuve una epifanía ¿Por qué morir como un sirviente si puedo vivir como un amo? y con respecto a ustedes- Dijo mirando a Sonic ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Los mato ahora o los dejo sufrir un poco mas?- mientras Tails Hablaba Metatron y Lilith desparecieron en un destello de luz –Pero que cobardes- Exclamo Tails tomando un comunicados en sus manos y contactando a sus tropas –Amadeus murió- dijo por el comunicado –Sonic lo mato-

Pero mientras Tails mataba a Leonidas Hadson se acercaba a Tails por la espalda tan sigilosamente como podía levanto su arma apunto y abrió fuego, pero Tails supo que el estaba detrás suyo todo el tiempo eludió el disparo golpeo a Hadson en el las manos haciendo que el arma cayera a suelo y lo tomo por el cuello apretando con mucha fuerza, el arma había caído a los pies de Cream, ella tomo el arma y rápidamente voló hasta el pasillo elevado y una vez allí apunto a Tails, pero sabia que no podía dispararle, a Hadson casi no le quedaba tiempo, Cream apunto con cuidado y jalo el gatillo, la bala paso entra Tails y Hadson y golpeo directamente contra una pila de celdas de poder que estallaron derribando a Tails y forzándolo a soltar al soldado, Tails se puso de pie rápidamente y miro a Cream directo a los ojos por un instante que pareció eterno y luego le sonrió y le dijo –Debiste liquidarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad- y luego escapo a gran velocidad, cuando Tails ya no estaba Cream soltó el arma y callo de rodillas. 

En el suelo Sonic miro a Knuckles y le grito -¡Ayúdame a subir!-

Knuckles tomo a Sonic por las manos y lo aventó hasta el pasillo elevado una vez arriba Sonic corrió hasta Cream -¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto, Cream miro a Sonic con ojos exhaustos y asintió con la cabeza.

Lejos de allí Tails había logrado subirse en una nave de evacuación piloteada por Biztkrieg -Señor la situación es pésima debemos pedir refuerzos-Exclamo el genoma  
-No, ordena la retirada-  
-Señor, no comprendo, si pedimos refuerzos podremos vencer en esta batalla-   
-Si pedimos refuerzo todo lo que haremos será revelarle al enemigo el tamaño de nuestras fuerzas, por el contrario si nos retiramos el enemigo pensara que nos tiene corriendo, nos seguirán hasta nuestra base y pensaran que podrán acabar con nosotros con un ataque final, pero lo que no sabrán es que los estaremos esperando con mas de ochenta mil tropas y le asestaremos a las fuerzas de defensa un golpe del que jamás se repondrán-Contesto Tails con una sonrisa fría.   
-así será señor, ordenare la retirada ya mismo-

Afuera de la fabrica un gran contingente de tropas se habían reunido y habían asegurado el área, Iris con un comunicador en la mano daba un reporte de la situación a sus superiores –El enemigo esta en retirada, vuelve a su base, si realizamos un ataque final podríamos terminar con todo esto de una vez-

-¡No!-

Iris se dio vuelta en dirección de la voz era Sonic -¿De que estas hablando?-  
Sonic la miro a los ojos y le contesto -Vas rumbo a una trampa Tails tiene mas de ochenta mil tropas esperándote si vas ahora los masacraran.-


	6. Parte 6

Sabes, cuando termina la batalla y tienes un momento de paz tu mente comienza a divagar en una miríada de pensamientos distintos, esa chica a laque no pudiste invitar a una cita, esos veranos en la casa de tu abuela, pero donde tu mente regresa una y otra vez es al recuerdo de tus compañeros caídos; alguien escribió una vez respecto a un soldado muerto "Jamás supo lo que era el miedo", ¡Maldito escritor entupido! claro que conoció el miedo pero supo como lidiar con el, lidiar con el miedo eso nos hace buenos soldados…

Parte 6: La paz antes de la tempestad.

Seis y cuarto A.M., la mañana era inusualmente fría para la época del año pero la luz solar era vigorizarte, aunque Iris no podía disfrutarla, estaba peleando con otro militar por teléfono.

-¡Escucha idiota necesito esas tropas aquí antes de mañana!- Grito Iris enfurecida.

-Ya le dije que no podrán llegar hasta dentro de dos días- Crujió una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Eso no me sirve, si no atacamos mañana perderemos el elemento sorpresa!-

-No tengo vehículos para trasportar tanta gente los usamos para evacuar a los civiles de la ciudad-

-Entonces use los vehículos civiles-

-¿Qué?-

-Como oíste, debe de haber una gran cantidad de auto, camionetas y camiones abandonados, tómenlos y úsenlos para transportar las tropas, no necesito que vengan con todos sus equipos, aquí tenemos mas que suficientes-

-¿Esta conciente que me pide que hurte?-

-¡Escúchame cabron, vamos a enfrentar un ejecito de mas de ochenta mil tropas y si no tengo todos los refuerzos que sean posibles nos van a acribillar y si eso pasar ruega para no sobreviva porque si salgo con vida de allí iré directo a matarte, ahora tráeme las puñeteras tropas!-Y de inmediato Iris colgó antes de que el oficial del otro lado del teléfono le pudiera contestar.

-¿Incitando al robo Teniente Concolor?-Exclamo una voz tras ella.

Iris se dio la vuelta aun muy enojada y lista para mandar al cuerno a quien fuera que metió a su oficina sin pedir permiso cuando vio a una enorme toro, vestía un uniforme mucho mas elaborado que el de Iris y era mucho mas viejo también.

-General De Gaulle yo… - Exclamo Iris nerviosa

-Tranquila pequeña se que necesitas a todos los hombres posibles para que el ataque tenga éxito.- le contesto el toro en un tono cordial pero a la vez manteniendo distancia

-Así que dígame ¿Cual es el plan de ataque?- Continuo el general.

-Señor el plan es el siguiente, sabemos que el enemigo tiene su base de operaciones en la montaña de Termopilas, así que nuestro primer paso será dañar sus capacidades de defensa, gracias a los planos de la base suministrados por Sonic podremos infiltrar un pequeño contingente dentro de la base enemiga una vez allí plantaran cargas explosivas y destruirán el generador principal y el generador biológico con lo cual el enemigo no podrá crear mas soldados genoma; esa será nuestra señal para atacar, espero poder contar con al menos ochenta y tres mil tropas.

-Eso no párese suficiente- Interrumpió De Gaulle.

-Lo se señor- Continuo Iris –Sin embargo contaremos con apoyo aéreo y además la marina lanzara una andanada de misiles contra las tropas enemigas una vez dejen la base, además ya arregle que El Presidente transmita un mensaje a la población diciendo que el ataque de mañana contara con solo veinticinco mil tropas para darle al enemigo una falsa sensación de seguridad-

-Ya veo, buen plan… pero dígame ese grupo de civiles ¿también participaran?-

-Si señor probaron ser muy útiles en la última batalla y la información que nos suministraron probó ser valiosa-

-¿Pero no te preocupa que ellos se queden con todo el crédito cuando todo esto termine?-

-Esto no se trata de quien se queda con el crédito sino que la misión sea cumplido, usted me enseño eso- Contesto Iris confiada, como sabiendo que De Gaulle la estaba probando.

-Me alegra saber que al menos alguien lo recuerda, pero ese no es el motivo por el que estoy aquí-

-¿Cuál es señor?-

-Imaginaras que no puedo permitir que una operación de esta magnitud sea comandada por una teniente-

-Entiendo Señor ¿Cuándo llegara mi remplazo?-

-Yo no dije nada de un remplazo-

-¿Señor?-

-Iris desde ahora y efectivamente te concedo una comisión de campo como Capitán, se que no me defraudaras-

-¿Capitán?... Señor no lo defraudare-

Nueve y cuarenta y cinco A.M. Amy caminaba por un pasillo de la base cuando vio la puerta que estaba buscando y golpeo. –Adelante- Contesto una voz cordial, Amy entro tras la puerta el Alexander la estaba esperando.

-Hola pequeña- Dijo el doctor sonriendo como siempre –Vamos a revisar esa herida-

Amy se sentó en una silla mientras Alexander revisaba el corte que ella tenia en la frente –Muy bien, la herida cerro muy bien creo que casi no te quedara cicatriz y además la tomografía demostró que no tienes daño interno-

-Es bueno saberlo Doctor, entonces ¿puedo irme?-

-Si, pero hay algo que quisiera discutir con tigo primero-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Veras… Primero quisiera agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste ayer me fuiste de gran ayuda, dime Amy ¿Nunca pensaste en dedicarte a esto tiempo completo?-

-¿Que sea enfermera?-

-Bueno, ¿Por qué conformarte con ser enfermera? No me malinterpretes, adoro a los enfermeros y Dios sabe que no podría realizar mi trabajo sin su ayuda, pero creo que serias una gran doctora-

-¿De verdad lo cree?

-Claro que si, realizaste torniquetes mejor que muchos expertos y ¿Recuerdas a ese soldado que tenía una herida en el cuello?-

-¿Cómo no recordarlo? El pobre estaba aterrado-

-Si, pero tu lo calmaste y eso es mas importante de lo que crees un doctor no solo cura heridas físicas, además debe ayudar con las heridas psicológicas-

-Pero solo lo calme porque le recordé a su hermana y además cuando ese soldado con la herida en el pecho murió no pude evitar llorar- Dijo Amy bajando la cabeza como si hubiera confesado un gran crimen.

-Amy, te contare algo que no le he dicho a nadie- Exclamo Alexander mostrándose serio por primera vez –A mi también me afecto mucho cuando perdí mi primer paciente-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si… Realizaba mi practica en el hospital central de Station Square, trabajaba en la sala de emergencia cuando un día entro una pequeña niña, no mayor que tu amiga Cream, la había atropellado un conductor ebrio, hice todo lo que pude, pero simplemente no pude ayudarla, ese día cuando llegue a casa llore hasta que me dolieron los ojos-

-valla… pero con el tiempo se vuelve mas fácil ¿no?-

-Caro que no y asilo prefiero, el día que no sienta ira y pesar porque se me murió un paciente, ese día abandono la medicina-

-Me has dado mucho en que pensar- dijo Amy mientras se ponía de pie.

Once y veintidós A.M. Cream estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre en un hangar al lado de ella estaba el Tornado que había sido traído a pedido de Sonic a la base militar.

-Hola mamá, me alego de saber que llegaste bien al centro de evacuación-

-Hija, dime ¿Como esta todo por allá?-

-Nos va bastante bien, logramos recuperar la ciudad y pronto atacaremos la base enemiga-

-Lo se el presidente dio la información por televisión, pero dime ¿Tu estarás en el ataque?-

-Si mamá-

-Prométeme que te cuidaras-

-¿No te molesta que valla en esa misión?-

-Claro que si, pero nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?-

-Así es-

-Mi tiempo al teléfono casi termina, nos veremos cuando todo esto halla terminado, adiós Cream-

-adiós mamá- Exclamo Cream bajando el teléfono.

-Bien aquí estamos- Dijo una voz detrás de Cream, cuando ella se di vuelta vio a dos carneros con ropas de mecánicos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pegunto Cream.

-Venimos a revisar el avión-

-¿Los enviaron a revisar el tornado?-

-¿Enviarnos? Nos ofrecimos como voluntarios, el Tornado es toda una leyenda en este negocio y apropósito somos los hermanos Shok yo soy Travel y el es Tanor, es un placer conocerte ¿Cream, verdad?-

-Así es-Contesto la pequeña

-Wow hermano- Exclamo tanor –Mira esto, era cierto lo que decían las alas tienen micro texturas-

-Si y mira este motor- Contesto Travel – Alguien puso todo su corazón en esta maquina-

-Se van a quedar admirando el motor todo el día o van a comenzar a trabajar Interrumpió Cream.

-Tienes razón pequeña comenzaremos ya mismo-

Cuatro P.M. Sonic estaba en la oficina de Iris ella lo había llamado tenia algo muy importante que discutir con él.

-Sonic ¿Supongo que sabes el porque te traje a aquí?-

-Me lo imagino y la respuesta es no-

-Sin duda debes pensar que soy una puta fría y sin corazón ¿Verdad?-

-La idea cruzo mi mente, no importa el porque, matar a Tails nunca será un opción para mi-

-¿Crees que no entiendo que él también es una victima?- Interrumpió Iris -Lo entiendo, pero también entiendo esto- Dijo Iris señalando un informe que estaba sobre su escritorio –Desde que todo esto comenzó mas de siete mil personas murieron y si no logramos detener esto ahora los muerto podrían ser cientos de miles, talvez millones y todos ellos son victimas inocentes-

-Pero…-

-Escucha no te pido que lo mates sin mediar palabra, pero tienes que entender que talvez te veas obligado si no queda otra opción, y necesito saber que estas listo para hacerlo-

-Solo si no hay otra opción… - Contesto Sonic a regañadientes.

-Es todo lo que pido-

Sonic abandono la oficina con mil preguntas en la cabeza ¿podría hacerlo? De ser necesario ¿Realmente podría hacerlo? ¿Habría otra opción? Pero los pensamiento de Sonic se vieron interrumpidos por una poderosa luz -¿Ustedes de nuevo?- Exclamo molesto pero cuando vio en dirección a la luz se dio vuelta que solo estaba Lilith.

-Hola Sonic- Dijo Lilith con voz apagada.

-Hola ¿Y Metatron?-

-El se quedo, aun intenta asimilar lo ocurrido-

-Ho vamos, se equivocaron ¿Y que? No es nada tan malo-

-Tienes que entender, los inmortales solo creemos en una cosa, la inalterabilidad del destino y un pequeño ser destruyo esa creencia de un solo golpe muchos se pregunta que pasara ahora-

-¿Y tú que harás?-

-Yo… yo ahora se que no soy prisionera de mi destino, es a la vez excitante y aterrador, veré lo que la vida puede ofrecerme y comenzare desde ahora-

Cuatro y diez P.M. Knuckles y Rouge estaban afuera de la base ambos estaban de pie a la sombra de un árbol, ambos estaban en silencio hasta que Knuckles hablo.

-¿Puedes cree todo lo que paso? Siento como si todo esto fuera solo un sueño-

-Mas que un sueño una pesadilla-

-Vamos… se que ha sido malo pero…-

-¿Qué no ha sido malo? se puede sabe que estuviste fumando, si siquiera sacare rédito de todo este desastre-

-Es que solo puedes pensar en beneficiarte, por que no puedes ser mas…-

-¿Cómo Iris?-

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?... Momento ¿Estas celosa?-

-DA, Claro que no-

-Pero claro, eso explicaría tu comportamiento de todo el día-

-¡muérete! Grito Rouge mientras se iba pero Knuckles la detuvo tomándola de la mano, cuando ella se dio vuelta se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de Knuckles, ambos se miraron durante un rato largo sin atinar a realizar movimiento alguno cuando un ruido en el comunicador de Rouge rompió el impase.

-Aquí Rouge- Contesto la murciélago con la voz aun entrecortada.

-Soy Sonic- Respondió una voz del otro lado del comunicador –Necesito verte cuanto antes y si sabes donde esta Knuckles dile que venga también, los veré a ambos en el hangar donde esta el Tornado tan pronto como puedan venir-

Ambos caminaron rumbo al hangar con bastante calma, cuando legaron vieron a Sonic en compañía de Amy y Cream.

-Que bueno que llegaron- Dijo Amy –Sonic no rebelara el gran secreto hasta que estemos todos juntos-

-Y bien Sonic ¿De que se trata?- Pregunto Rouge.

-Verán, hace un momento volví a ver a Lilith- Contesto Sonic.

-Ho, genial ¿Y ahora que? Mataras a una docena de niños- Gruño Amy.

-No, ella me dio el poder para poder recuperar a Tails-

Unas mirada de asombro lleno el rostro de todos los presentes cuando oyeron las palabras de Sonic, como si una corriente de electricidad hubiera corrido por sus cuerpos, pero ninguno atino a decir palabra alguna.

-Ella me dio esto- Dijo Sonic extendiendo la mano y mostrando una extraña esfera de luz-

-¿Y que hace?- Pregunto Cream.

-Lilith me explico que lo que sea que Leonidas le hizo a Tails fue a nivel de su alma y esta esfera nos permitirá entrar en sincronía con esta-

-Ya veo- Interrumpió Amy –Algo así como una proyección astral-

Todos se dieron vuelta incrédulos por el echo de lo rápido que Amy había entendido todo, pero ella solo los miro y replico –He estudiado las artes de la adivinación desde pequeña, se de estas cosas-

-Pero Lilith me dijo que el riesgo es muy alto-Continuo Sonic.

-¿Y que?- Replico Knuckles –Eso no nos detuvo antes.

-Si pero esta vez es diferente si algo nos pasa en ese estado neutras almas podrían ser destruidas, es por eso que necesito que lo piensen- Dijo Sonic.

-No hay nada que pensar- Contesto Amy.

-Esta vez si, quiero que lo consulten con la almohada y si mañana siguen de acuerdo con esto nos veremos mañana a las ocho de la mañana en este mismo lugar, piénsenlo-

Ni bien termino de decir esto Sonic se retiro y todos los demás se separaron, tenían mucho en que pensar.

Las horas pasaron casi sin darse cuenta, ya era la una de la mañana y Sonic seguía sin poder dormir, cansado se levanto de la cama y salio de su habitación –Necesito aire fresco- Pensó y se dirigió hasta el techo del edificio en donde estaba, cuando llego vio en una esquina una débil luz, cuando se acerco pudo ver con mas claridad, era Amy tenia un libro en una mano y una linterna en la otra –Tu tampoco puedes dormir ¿Verdad?- Le dijo.

-Sonic, que susto me diste-

-Veo que estas leyendo- Exclamo Sonic mientas se acercaba para poder leer el titulo del libro que Amy tenia en las manos -¿Anatomía clínica simplificada?- Dijo muy extrañado.

-Es solo un pasatiempo-

-Si tú lo dices-

Sonic se paro al lado de ella sin decir una palabra precia muy pensativo como si estuviera tratando de resolver un problema muy difícil, cuando sintió que algo lo golpeo suavemente en la cabeza y luego sintió un ruido metálico cerca de sus pies, cuando se agacho a ver encontró una moneda al lado de su pie derecho.

-Una moneda por tus pensamiento- Dijo Amy mirando a Sonic

-¿Pero tenias que arrojármela?- Pregunto él

-De otra forma dudo que me hubieses escuchado- Le replico Amy.

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-¿y bien?-

-¿Y bien que?-

-Aun no me respondes-

-Bueno si quieres saber, trataba de entender por qué Tails termino metido en este lío-

-Bueno… fue secuestrado y...-

-No me refiero a eso, sino al por qué se unió a mi. No lo hizo para proteger a una reliquia de su pueblo, ni para tratar de robarla, ni para tratar de rescatar a su madre. ni…-

-Para estar cerca de la persona que ama- Termino la frase Amy

Un incomodo silencio lleno ese techo ninguno de los dos sabia que decir hasta que Amy decidió hablar.

-No es tan complicado, el es tu amigo y simplemente el todo este tiempo a estado ayudando a un amigo, y si eso no te entra en tu cabezota solo piensa que él hizo lo que lo hacia feliz- Explico Amy mientras se retiraba hacia la escalera –Ahora iré a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo- continuo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Solo en ese techo Sonic se quedo pensando por un momento en lo que le había dicho Amy no recordaba que ella pudiera ser tan acertada, finalmente llego a una conclusión -ella tiene razón- Pensó antes de volver a la cama.

Ya eran las ocho y veinte de la mañana, Knuckles y Rouge estaban de pie frente al Hangar donde el Tornado reposaba, Rouge comenzaba a impacientarse -¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan rápido llegue sistemáticamente tarde a todas partes?- Pregunto molesta a Knuckles.

-No lo se, supongo que es un don- Le contesto.

A los pocos minutos llego Sonic en compañía de Amy, ella se había cambiado de ropa, estaba usando un pantalón y botas militares y una remera rosa, Rouge no pudo evitar mirara extrañada. Sonic al ver que no estaba Cream dijo por lo bajo –Es solo una pequeña no puedo culparla-

Si preguntas por Cream- le dijo Knuckles – se canso de esperarte y fue a revisar el avión, aparentemente ella pilotara-

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando ella sabe volar un avión caza?- Pregunto Sonic.

-Desde que Tails le estuvo dando lecciones privadas- Contesto Rouge con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno eso explica porque Tails desaparecía con el Tornado todas las tardes- Concluyo Sonic.

Todos entraron al hangar u en efecto Cream estaba dando los últimos vistazos al motor en compañía de los hermanos Shok los dos lucían muy cansados obviamente habían estado trabajando en el avión toda la noche, ella también se había cambiado de ropas estaba usando una camisa beige manchada con aceite de motor y pantalones de Jean.

-Valla ya era hora- Dijo Cream cuando vio a Sonic –Ellos son los hermanos Shok y prepararon el avión-

-En realidad no hicimos mucho- Interrumpió Travel -La maquina estaba en excelente estado, sin embargo le hicimos algunas mejoras al armamento, le incorporamos cuatro misiles multipropósito y un misil rompe bunker, además cambiamos las dos ametralladoras de calibre treinta por otras de cincuenta y lo mejor le pudimos instalar una ametralladora tipo Galtlin de Treinta milímetros, y algo mas su designación durante la batalla será "Zorro Rojo"-

El avión lucia imponente con todo ese nuevo armamento, como si estuviera ansioso por entrar en batalla, la hora de despegar se acercaba y pronto no habría marcha atrás, Cream tomo la silla del piloto y Amy se tomo el otro asiento disponible, Sonic se paro sobre en el centro de las alas y Rouge y Knuckles tomaron posicisiones en las puntas de las mismas.

-¿Todos listos?- Pregunto Cream

-¡Listos!-Gritaron todos.

-Aquí Zorro Rojo- Dijo Cream por el comunicador –Pido permiso para despegar-

-Aquí operador de pista, Zorro Rojo proceda hasta la pista dos y despeje cuando este listo.-

Siguiendo las intrusiones Crean dirigió al Tornado hasta la pista dos, frente a ella todos comprendieron que había llegado la hora de la verdad y que todo se resolvería hoy, para bien o para mal.

-Aquí Zorro Rojo- Continuo la pequeña –Despegando-

Por el otro lado el operador contesto mientras el avión tomaba altura -Entendido Zorro Rojo, Bueno suerte…-


	7. Parte 7

La guerra es algo terrible, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Entonces ¿Por qué pelear? ¿Tal vez sea que exista algo peor? Si la guerra es la suma de todos los males, talvez la tiranía sea la suma de todas las guerras…

Parte 6: A las puertas de Termopilas.

Tails estaba de pie en el centro de operaciones de la montaña de Termopilas, el lugar era inmenso al menos de 20 por treinta metros, lleno de computadoras y genomas coordinando las actividades, él joven zorro paresia pensativo.

-¿Aun nada?- Le pregunto a un soldado que monitoreaba una pantalla de radar.

-No señor, aun nad… espere, detecto algo, una columna de soldados se acercan por el cuadrante norte- Respondió el agitado el soldado.

-¿Cuántos?-

-Al menos, cuarenta mil y contando-

-Lo sabía, la información suministrada por el presidente en su comunicado público era una desinformación, pero no caeré tan fácil. Preparen a todas las tropas para salir al encuentro del enemigo, también quiero que tengan listos todos los aviones caza y solo por si acaso quiero a Ar Megido listo-

-Si señor-

Pero antes de que Tails pudiera seguir hablando el ruido apagado de una explosión lo interrumpió, mientras que una vibración se sintió en el suelo – ¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto furioso el comandante, pero el ruido de otras explosiones lo interrumpieron y al mismo tiempo todas las luces en el centro de comando se apagaron por un segundo antes de que un sistema de respaldo se activara.

-Señor- Grito uno de los soldado –Perdimos la potencia principal en toda la base, se registro un detonación en la sala de generadores y también detonaciones aisladas en la sala del bioreactor y el varios polvorines-

-No, ¿Cómo pudieron entrar?-

-Tal parece que engrasaron por el subsuelo-

-¿Cómo pudieron saber que esa era nuestra área menos vigilada? ¿Cómo supieron donde atacar? No importa ¡Que todas las tropas ataquen, no reserven nada!- Ordeno Tails

Afuera de la base enemiga una avalancha de mas de ochenta mil tropas avanzaban rumbo a la puerta principal cuando estas comenzaron a abrirse de par en par, tras ellas el aterrado espectáculo de miles de soldado genoma de mostraba en todo su horrible esplendor, desde el interior de la base una sola voz grato -¡Ataquen!- y todos los soldados como avanzaron como si tuvieran una sola mente, corriendo en dirección a las tropas de las fuerzas de defensa que se acercaban cada vez.

Del otro lado del campo de batalla Iris miraba desde un jeep como las tropas se dirigían a su inevitable encuentro -¿Dónde están los malditos misiles?- Pensó, cuando vio como los primero misiles cian justo en el medio de las tropas enemigas. El efecto fue devastador y por si fuera poco el apoyo aéreo estaba casi por llegar –Esto va bien- Exclamo Iris por lo bajo, pero el optimismo no iba a durar mucho.

En el centro de operaciones Tails seguía atentamente el desarrollo de la batalla, la cosa no pintaba bien pero él no estaba listo para darse por vencido.

-Cañones de artillería, abran fuego cuando yo lo diga- Ordeno

En ese momento cinco puertas a al menos veinte metro sobre el suelo se abrieron en cada una de ellas había tres cañones de artillería de 100 milímetros, cada cañón era manejado por una tripulación de cinco soldados y disparaban unos potentes proyectiles cargados de esquirlas para causar mas daño además las tropas de las fuerzas de defensa estaban a punto de entrar en un campo minado.

-Un poco más- Exclamo Tails mirando la pantalla del monitor que mostraba las posiciones de las fuerzas de defensa.

-Ya casi- continúo Tails mirando el monitor.

-¡Ahora!- Grito cuando vio que las tropas entraban en la zona minada.

El efecto fue devastador la mezcla del las minas que al ser detonadas se elevaban a unos dos metros antes de detonar con la fuerza bruta de la artillería enemiga barrio con una gran cantidad de soldados, pero las tropas sobrevivientes continuaron avanzando –¡Sigan, no se detengan!¡La ayuda esta en camino!- Grito un soldado dando animo a sus compañeros señalando al apoyo aéreo que ya estaba sobre ellos, mas de cincuenta aviones caza y una treintena de helicópteros que abrieron fuego sobre los genoma.

En ese momento Tails vio algo en la pantalla de su monitor que lo dejo incrédulo, vio la señal de uno de los aviones enemigos, era distinto a todos los demás, el conocía esa firma de radar del mismo modo que un madre recómase el llanto de su hijo –Es el tornado- Pensó –Derriben ese avión de inmediato- Grito

Obedeciendo su ordenes todos los cazas disponibles despegaron a enfrentar a las fuerzas enemigas, la batalla aérea era caótica y dinámica, una verdadera vorágine los aviones entablaban peleas de perros muy cerca unos de otros y nadie paresia cedes terreno mientras aviones de ambos bandos caían derribados, en el medio de esa batalla un aeronave destacaba por su aspecto, pero también por su maniobrabilidad y poder de fuego, el tornado–Tranquila pequeña, deja algunos para los otros pilotos- Bromeo Sonic

-Pero si solo derribe a seis-Le contesto Cream.

-Si pero con cinco ya se te considera un as- interrumpió Rouge.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo Cream hizo una maniobra que casi tumba a Sonic, Knuckles y Rouge del ala del avión para poder ponerse detrás de otro caza y derribarlo.

-Eso se llama la garra del tigre, Tails me lo enseño- Digo la pequeña con un aire orgulloso.

-Zorro rojo, Zorro rojo- Crujo una voz por el comunicador.

-Aquí Zorro Rojo- Contesto Cream.

-Un grupo de cañones de artillería esta causando mucho daño a las tropas en tierra, necesitamos que los destruyan- Dijo la voz del otro lado del comunicador –Te envió las coordenadas-

En tierra la lucha se había vuelto encarnizada las tropas de ambos bandos se habían encontrado y luchaban con ferocidad sin mostrar ni pedir clemencia, los cuerpos se apilaban y muchos soldados habían ya dejado de usar sus balas para entablarse en un caótico combate cuerpo a cuerpo a bayoneta calda, mientras personas y miembros volaban por los aires.

Amy dio un rápido vistazo a la información trasmitida por la base –Estamos muy cerca de las coordenadas- Exclamo Amy –te envió los datos a tu visor de información-

Los datos aparecieron proyectados sobre el parabrisas de Cream en una especie de visor que le daba todos los datos que necesitaba para poder mantenerse en el aire, era verdad no estaban lejos y Cream decidió poner curso directo hacia esos cañones de artillería para poder destruirlos.

-¿Usaras los misiles?- pregunto Sonic

-No, solo me queda uno, mejor usare mis ametralladoras-

El tornado se acerco a su objetado por la izquierda casi tocando las paredes de la fortaleza enemiga para que los cañoneros no lo vena hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, y cando ya casi estaba sobre su blanco abrió fuego con todo el poder de sus armas liberando una lluvia de metal sobre los caños enemigos reduciéndolos a pilas de metal humeante, pero Cream estaba tan concentrada en lo que tenia por delante que no se percato de que tenia a un caza enemigo por detrás hasta que este abrió fuego.

-¡Aquí zorro Rojo!- Grito Cream mientras realizaba un giro brusco tratando de deja atrás a su perseguidor -¡Tengo a un enemigo en mi seis y no me lo puedo sacudir necesito ayuda-¡

-Zorro Rojo aquí águila 12, voy en tu ayuda, aguanta- Replico una voz desde el comunicador

Cream hacia todo lo que podía para poder sacarse a su perseguidor de encima pero una ráfaga de balas había impactado en el motor del Tornado y el avión ya no respondía tan bien como antes –Vamos, nunca nos fallaste antes, no lo hagas ahora- Pensó mientras realizaba otro asenso brusco sin poder sacudirse al caza, Cream sabia que a cada segundo que pasaba su perseguidor estaba mas cerca de poder "pintarlos" con su radar y todo terminaría en ese instante, el Tornado realizo otro giro brusco, pero en ese momento sonó la alarma general, el caza estaba apunto de dispararles un misil, cuando de la nada águila 12 salio al rescate derribando al caza con una certera ráfaga de ametralladora, pero ya era tarde el misil ya estaba en el aire y avanzaba imparable rumbo al tornado. Sin perder tiempo Amy jalo de un palanca y desde la parte trasera del Tornado salieron despedidos una docena de señuelos diseñados para atraer el misil, estos cumplieron con su labor y el proyectil exploto al impactarlos, sin embargo el misil estaba muy cerca del Tornado cuando exploto y con el avión ya dañado la onda de choque fue el golpe de gracia, Tornado comenzó a perder altura rápidamente

-Oh oh- Exclamo Cream.

-Dime que es un oh oh optimista- Dijo Sonic al escucharla.

-¡No, es un oh oh de no vamos a hacer mermelada de frutillas contra el suelo!- Respondió la niña

-Sonic, y ahora que hacemos- Pregunto Knuckles

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?- Contesto este.

-Esperen, tengo un plan- interrumpió Cream. –Knuckles, Rouge y tu salten del avión, los veremos en tierra-

-Segura- Contesto el erizo.

-¡Salta de una vez!- Grito Rouge mientras empujaba a Knuckles del avión, se dio vuelta para ver a Cream y antes de saltar dijo con una sonrisa –Nos vemos allá abajo-

-Sonic- Continuo la coneja –Pásate al asiento trasero con Amy. Y Amy ni una palabra-

Aunque no entendía aun el plan de Cream Sonic obedeció, se sentó en la cabina con Amy el espacio era escaso y tuvieron que abrazarse para poder entrar ambos, en ese momento Cream uso el poder que le quedaba al motor para dirigir al avión rumbo a una de las paredes de la fortaleza, apunto sus armas directo al muro y abrió fuego, primero con el misil multipropósito y luego con el penetrador de bunker los que abrieron un pequeño agujero en la pared, pero aun no era suficiente así por lo que Cream también abrió fuego con sus ametralladoras, el impacto de las tres armas en conjunto fue devastador agrandando aun mas el agujero en la pared, Cream disparo hasta que se quedo sin balas, solo esperaba que hubieran sido suficientes.

-¡rápido!- Grito Cream -¡Asuman posición de choque!-

-Sonic ¿Cuál es la posición de choque?-Pregunto Amy

-¡Como sea que ten encuentren muerto, Amy, ahora sujétate!- Le contesto el erizo

Sonic se las arreglo para poder sacar un poco la cabeza de la cabina y vio como se acercaban mas y mas a la pared, también vio el agujero que Cream acababa de crear y comprendió rápidamente lo que ella intentaba hacer, sin embargo el agujero era demasiado pequeño para un avión tan grande como el Tornado.

-Cream, vamos hacia esa pared- Le dijo.

-Lo se- Contesto la niña.

-El Agujero en muy pequeño, el avión no pasara completo-

-Lo se-

-¡No vamos a estrellar!-

-¡Lo se!-

El Tornado atravesó por el agujero, o mejor seria decir que el fuselaje del tornado lo hizo, ya que las alas y el tren de aterrizaje se quedaron del otro lado, los restos del avión golpearon con fuerza el suelo y comenzaron a arrastrarse a través de un largo pasillo arroyando a cada soldado que se cruzo en su camino, pero el pasillo se estaba por terminar y el avión no bajaba su velocidad.

-¡Cream, usa el freno!- Grito Sonic.

-¡No puedo, perdimos el tren de aterrizaje!-Contesto la coneja.

Todos se prepararon para lo peor, el golpe seria tremendo, pero al impactar un sistema de bolsas de aire se activo salvándolos de una muerte segura, Cream estaba aturdida luego del golpe, lista para bajar pero vio que había una imagen en la bolsa de aire ya desinflada, la miro con atención, era una foto de Tails guiñando un ojo y debajo de la imagen una leyenda "La seguridad primero" –Supongo que te debo una, Tails- Pensó la niña mientras se bajaba del avión, se dirijo a la cabina trasera donde vio que Sonic y Amy seguían abrasados, Cream no pudo resistir la tentación de burlarse de ellos -¡Hey! Si quieren les consigo una habitación para que se sientan mas cómodos- Les dijo con sorna, al oír esto Sonic salio de la cabina con una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro, Amy bajo después y se acerco a Cream por detrás y sin que Sonic la escuchara le pregunto a la coneja – ¿Tenias que arruinármelo?-

En el otro extremo del pasillo Rouge y Knuckles entraron el la fortaleza a trabes del agujero que Cream creo para el tornado, Knuckles estaba procurado –¿Habrán sobrevivido?- Se pregunto, miro al otro extremo del corredor y vio a Sonic, Amy y Cream ya afuera del avión, lo alivio el verlos bien -¡Vamos, allí están! Grito mientras corría a los restos del tornado, pero Rouge no estaba tan alegre – ¡Espera, creo que pise algo!- Le grito pero Knuckles no la escucho, los cinco se encontraron el centro del pasillo.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?- Pregunto Knuckles.

-¡Debiste verlo!- Exclamo Sonic Excitado – ¡El avión entro por ese agujero y se arrastro por todo el pasillo barriendo con todos los soldados que estaban aquí!-

-¡Oh no!- Grito Rouge asqueada – ¿Entonces eso fue lo que pise?-

Amy trato de cambiar el tema –Estamos cerca del Centro de Control- dijo mirando un plano de la base en una pequeña computadora –Debemos avanzar por ese pasillo- Exclamo mientas señalaba una puerta, estaban realmente muy cerca el choque había sido una desgracia con suerte y con Rouge y sus habilidades de ladronas allí podrían abrir la puerta sin problemas, del otro lado de la puerta había un largo pasillo con cuatro puertas una tras otra separadas por pequeños corredores de diez metros cada uno, las paredes eran de mármol blanco del techo irradiaba una luz blanca pero no habían fuentes visibles de luz, ni bombillos, ni tubos, nada, era como si la luz radiara directo del cielo raso, obviamente era una parte de la base donde no cualquiera podía entrar, pero no tendrían mucho tiempo para poder contemplar la belleza del lugar, tras la segunda puerta un contingente de soldados genoma los estaba esperando.

Rouge se acerco a la segunda puerta y saco su equipo para abrir cerraduras electrónicas, rompió el protector que cubría el mecanismo de cierre, no le tomo mucho tiempo destrabar el sistema de apertura. -¿Listos?- Pregunto, todos asintieron con el rostro y tras abrir una marea de soldados salio por la puerta, todos se lanzaron al combate como poseídos, la lucha era un encarnizado Melé, Sonic se había separado del grupo y había llegado hasta la tercer puerta pero de la nada un soldado lo tomo por la espalda abrió la puerta y lo empujo a trabes de ella, tras lo cual entro en el ultimo pasillo y cerro la puerta tras de él, Sonic se dio la vuelta para ver al soldado que lo había empujado, lo reconoció en el acto -¿Blitzkrieg?- Dijo al verlo.

-Hola Sonic- Exclamo el genoma con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro -¿Listo para terminar lo que empezamos?-

-Desde luego-

Aun en el segundo pasillo la lucha continuaba, pero los genomas eran demasiados y ya no contaban con Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy y Cream se vieron forzados a retroceder, los genomas ya casi los tenían la batalla se detuvo por un segundo los cuatro estaban de espalda a la pared, al menos treinta soldados estaban listos para atacar cuando Amy escucho el sonido de algo silbando por el aire, un objeto metálico callo a los pies de uno de los genoma, este lo vio por un segundo y grito -¡Granada!- La explosión mato a varios, los demás se dieron la vuelta para ver quien los había atacado eran cinco soldados entre ellos estaba el doctor Alexander, Amy casi no lo podía creer, el impase termino con el sonido de las balas volando por el aire. Amy corrió hasta Alexander -¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- Le pregunto mientras noqueaba a un genoma con su mazo.

-¡No fue fácil!- Le contesto Alexander sonriendo –Pero no iba a permitir que lastimaran a mi pupila-

-¡Tu eres parte del grupo de infiltración!- Concluyo Amy boquiabierta -¿Pero como eres un doctor?-

-también soy sargento del ejército-

Aun en el tercer pasillo el duelo entre Sonic y Blitzkrieg continuaba, Sonic estaba contra una pared tratando de evitar que el genoma lo apuñalara, en un rápido movimiento Sonic doblo la muñeca de su enemigo forzándolo a cortarse a si mismo en el estomago pero el corte fue pequeño, furioso Blitzkrieg tomo a Sonic de un brazo y lo estrello contra una pared y luego lo golpeo en la cabeza, Sonic golpeo el suelo pesadamente y Blitzkrieg lo pateo en el estomago varias veces hasta que Sonic logro detener una de sus patada y lo golpeo en la herida que tenia en el estomago, el dolor forzó a Blitzkrieg a doblarse y en ese momento Sonic le dio un rodillazo en la cara, aturdido Sonic se alego de su enemigo mientras el genoma se preparaba para atacar a Sonic por la espalda, el erizo azul camino hasta donde estaba la espada de Blitzkrieg, escucho como su enemigo corría hasta el, lo atacaría en cualquier momento, paso su pie por debajo de la espada y la elevo en el aire ,la tomo antes de que cayera al suelo y realizo un ataque dando media vuelta impactando a Blitzkrieg en el pecho casi cortándolo en dos, el enemigo de Sonic estaba muerto antes de caer al suelo.

De vuelta en el pasillo anterior la batalla continuaba, pero ahora los defensores están siendo superados, Rouge estaba luchando contra uno de los genomas mas grandes, logro propinarle una patada, pero de la nada sale un genoma armado con un puñal , Rouge hace un movimiento tratando de eludir, pero es demasiado tarde el genoma logra herirla clavándole el puñal en el estomago, con sus ultimas fuerzas Rouge golpea a su atacante en el rostro toma el puñal lo saca de su cuerpo y lo clava en el cuello de soldado que la hirió tras lo cual sus pies le fallan se apoya contra una pared y se desliza al suelo.

Es solo cuando termina la batalla que todos se dan cuenta que Rouge esta herida, Alexander corre hasta ella para revisar sus lesiones, la herida parecía seria pero con suerte lograría tratarla, Amy y Cream se quedaron un paso atrás temerosas de que no sobreviviera, mientras Knuckles corrió hasta ella tomándola de la mano. La tercer puerta se abrió y por ella salio un lastimado Sonic, al verlo Amy corrió a su encuentro.

-¿Sonic, estas bien?- Le pregunto

-Viviré, que hay de Rouge- contesto Sonic al verla herida en el suelo.

-No, no lo se- Contesto la muchacha acongojada.

Sonic camino hasta Rouge, ella esta recostada en el suelo mientras Alexander la trataba, cuando Sonic lo vio no pudo evitar pensar "Que diablos hace él aquí" pero antes de que Sonic pudiera decir algo el doctor le dijo adivinado lo que Sonic pensaba –Después te explico- Sonic se acerco a Knuckles y le dijo –Quédate con ella, nosotros nos haremos cargo- A lo que el equidna contesto con un débil –Si- En ese momento Rouge intento decir algo, pero no se le entendía, Knuckles acerco su rostro a ella para tratar de entender lo que decía pero no había caso, se acerco mas y en ese momento Rouge le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Knuckles con su mano libre.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto Knuckles furioso.

-Estoy bien idiota- Le contesto Rouge con una voz firme aunque entrecortada –Ve con ellos-

Knuckles se acerco a ella le sonrió tiernamente y le contesto –De a cuerdo, pero solo porque me lo pides amablemente- Ambos sonrieron por un segundo y luego Knuckles se puso de pie y se unió a los otros

-Aseguren las puertas- Dijo Sonic a los soldados –Que nadie pase por aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de Tails-

-Buena suerte, espero que logres salvar a tu amigo- contesto Alexander sonriendo como siempre.

Sonic, Knuckles Amy y Cream caminaron hasta la ultima puerta era mas gruesa que las anteriores, tomaría mucho tiempo abrirla por la fuerza pero no seria así, la puerta se abrió suavemente mientras se cerraba la puerta tras de ellos separándolos de los soldados, Sonic no podía estar seguro, pero algo le decía que Tails estaba detrás de esa puerta.


	8. Parte 8

Bien, al fin logre terminar mi primer fic (Esperando que no sea el único) Así que solo quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo y además también a todos los que me hicieron llegar su opinión sobre el mismo, honestamente no esperaba tan buenas criticas y eso me anima para escribir aun mas, pero suficiente de mi, no estoy aquí para hacerle perder el tiempo a nadie, así que sin mas preámbulos, el final de la historia.

Y al final todo se reduce a esto, un hecho indiscutible, una verdad innegable: Hasta la persona más bondadosa del mundo tiene algo de maldad en su ser…

Parte final: Todo lo malo, todo lo bueno.

Afuera de la base de la montaña la batalla continuaba, las bajas para ambos bandos eran terribles, pero las fuerzas de defensa tenían la iniciativa ahora y no estaban dispuestas a perderlas. Desde lo lejos Iris monitoreaba el avance complacida por como marchaban las cosas.

-Señor- La distrajo Hadson –Tengo un informe de Alexander, Sonic logro entrar en el centro de comando, los alrededores de esa área están asegurados-

-Excelente- Contesto Iris –Infórmenme cuando halla novedad-

Dentro de la base el gran portón que daba acceso al centro de mando ya se había terminado de abrir y sin decir una palabra Sonic comenzó a entrar, todos los demás los seguían de cerca, el lugar era enorme y lujoso, había estaciones de trabajo por todo el lugar pero todas estaban vacías.

-Envié a todos los soldados a combatir al enemigo- Exclamo la voz de Tails en algún lugar de esa habitación –No quería que nadie nos molestara-

¡Tails esto no tiene que terminar así- Grito Sonic sin saber aun donde estaba el joven zorro.

-Oh vamos, que mejor final que este, una gran lucha decisiva, pero si piensas que estoy vencido, te aviso que aun tengo un truco bajo la manga-

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy y Cream de dieron vuelta todos al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon un ruido a la derecha de ellos, Tails estaba sentado en una silla de espalda a sus interlocutores, pero hizo girar la silla para poder mirarlos a los ojos, tras un instante mirándolos se puso de pie, su aspecto era muy relajado, era extraño, su ejercito estaba casi de rodillas pero él actuaba como sí eso no importara.

-No sé ustedes pero yo estoy listo, pero primero tengo una duda- Exclamo Tails tan sonriente como siempre –Creí que mi plan era a toda prueba, pero de alguna manera se enteraron de él, alguien debió informarles, pero no pudieron obtener información de mis tropas, son cien por cien leales, así fueron creados, díganme ¿Cómo lo supieron? Por mas que lo pienso no lo logro descifrar-

-Es verdad- Contesto Sonic –Alguien nos informo…-

¡Fuiste tu, Tails- Lo interrumpió Cream

¿Qué- Grito Tails furioso por primera vez

-Así es- Continuo la niña –En la fábrica de autos, después de la explosión que te obligo a soltar al soldado, me miraste a los ojos y en ese momento supe de tu plan como si me lo hubieras dicho, además conozco todos los rincones de esta base que tú conoces¿No lo entiendes? Una parte de ti odia en lo que has convertido y trata de detenerte¡Escucha a esa parte de ti, Tails, tienes que hacerlo-

Pero Tails no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, en cambio la expresión de su rostro comenzó a mostrar una ira ciega e indetenible, desenvaino su espada con un rápido movimiento. Cuando Sonic la miro vino a su mente el ultimo encuentro que tuvo con Tails, solo había visto la espada por un momento antes de desvanecerse pero le había dejado una gran impresión, sin embargo el arma lucia diferente su color había cambiado de plateado a un rojo incandescente, como si el metal estuviera muy caliente y lo que antes era solo una deformación en el aire ahora era toda un llamarada, los ojos de Tails también habían cambiado de color ahora estaban rojos, pero no del color que tenia la espada, era un rojo oscuro como la sangre –¡Si una parte de mi los ayudo- Grito furioso ¡Entonces, me purgare de esa parte de mí matándolos-

Sonic y Knuckles intentaron atacar a Tails, pero antes de que ellos siquiera se acercaran a él, el joven zorro realizo un fuerte movimiento con su espada, desplazándola de derecha a izquierda y casi como si hubiera causado un fuerte viento con su espada Sonic, Knuckles, Amy y Cream volaron por los aires y impactaron contra una de las paredes pero no cayeron al suelo se quedaron en el sitio donde golpearon como si estuvieran pegados ¡Esta usando su telekinesis- Grito Sonic.

-así es- Expreso Tails con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro mientras mantenía la mano con la espada en alto como si los estuviera sosteniendo –ahora son míos-

¡Tails, tu ejercito esta vencido, tu bioreactor destruido, no tienes escapatoria, no importa lo que nos pase tu ya perdiste-Grito Knuckles.

¿perdí- Exclamo Tails aun sonriendo –Les dije que aun me quedaba un as en la manga-

Con un movimiento de su mano libre activo un interruptor y una de las paredes comenzó a moverse revelando un gigantesco ventanal de cristal laminado de más de un metro de grosor, tras el ventanal había un enorme cañón de al menos diez metros de largo que parecía recibir poder de un inmenso generador de corriente eléctrica.

-Les presento a Ar Megido- Continuo el zorro –El más poderoso cañón de riel del mundo, dispara proyectiles mediante el uso de un poderoso campo magnético sin necesidad de explosivos y no crean que dispara proyectiles comunes y corrientes, este bebe fue creado para lanzar ojivas nucleares, piénsenlo, un arma capas de lanzar una cabeza nuclear a virtualmente cualquier lugar del mundo, como las ojivas son pequeñas y no queman combustible son imposibles de detectar e imposibles de interceptar, bombardeare las principales ciudades de todo el mundo luego autodestruiré esta base matando a todos los soldados en ella y comenzare desde cero con un nuevo bioreactor y de las cenizas del viejo mundo creare mi imperio- Tails se preparo para activar un nuevo interruptor cuando algo lo detuvo, miro a Sonic que aun esta aprisionado por el poder mental de Tails y le dijo -Oh y si se preguntan como la pequeña Cream no pudo saber nada de esto es porque hasta ayer yo no sabia de esta arma, ja, siempre creí que Amadeus era un idiota impulsivo, pero después de su muerte tuve acceso a sus archivos personales y fue cuando descubrí que él tenia esta pequeña sorpresita lista en caso de que todo saliera mal, debo reconocer que me asombro su nivel se previsión, lastima que no previno lo que le paso al final-

Ni bien termino de hablar Tails se dirijo hasta otra estación de trabajo donde introdujo una contraseña lo que abrió un pequeño panel que dio acceso a un botón de color rojo –Ni bien oprima este botón, la secuencia de disparo comenzara- dijo mientas oprimía el botón con la palma de la mano.

Todo el centro de comando comenzó a sacudirse y un gran portón superior camuflado entre las rocas comenzó a abrirse y toda la habitación junto con el cañón comenzaron a elevarse hasta salir completamente al exterior rebelando por completo el poder de Ar Megido.

Aun en su puesto de comando Iris monitoreaba la situación de la batalla, las primeras tropas habían logrado entrar en la fortaleza enemiga y los informes eran prometedores, pero en ese momento Iris vio a un soldado correr a ella casi como poseído ¡Señor, señor- Fue todo lo que atino a gritar en un principio.

¿Qué pasa, solado- Le pregunto ella tomándolo por los hombros para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

El soldado aun muy impactado para hablar apunto en dirección a la cima de la montaña y cuando Iris miro en esa dirección no pudo creer lo que vio, Ar Megido ya estaba completamente desplegado y listo para dispara.

-Mierda, eso no estaba en los planos- Dijo por lo bajo y luego tomo su radio y grito desaforada ¡Aquí la teniente Concolor, hay una especia de cañón gigante desplegado cerca de la cima de la montaña, que todos los aviones disponibles lo destruyan-

Aun aprisionados contra la pared Sonic solo pudo ver como la masiva arma se ponía en acción, se movió con suavidad y disparo la primera ronda, tras lo cual volvió a ponerse en movimiento, repitió este patrón de disparo al menos cincuenta veces en solo dos minutos antes de que una andanada de mísiles lo destruyera, la explosión fue tan poderosa que los restos del cañón golpearon contra el gran ventanal pero sin romperlo.

-Ya no importa continuo Tails -Ar Megido cumplió con su trabajo, en unos cinco minutos el primer misil llegara a Station Square, ahora solo tengo que iniciar la secuencia de auto destrucción, pero primero me desharé de ustedes, así que ¿Con cual comenzare-

Tails camino en dirección a Sonic, lo miro por un segundo pensativo –Tal vez comience con tigo, fuiste una piedra en mi costado desde que todo esto empezó- Lo miro un segundo mas como indeciso –No, te dejare para el final-

Cambiando de dirección Tails encamino en dirección de Amy – ¿y que tal tu- Se pregunto –Tu me quitaste el placer de destruir a Sonic en Station Square y además sé cuanto afectaría a Sonic el verte morir, pero no tomare una decisión apresurada, primero analizare todas mis opciones-

Ahora frente a Knuckles lo miro un segundo, pero su mirada era diferente, como desencantado –En realidad no tengo nada en particular en tu contra ¿Sabes? Pudiste quedarte al margen y nada te hubiera pasado, pero decidiste cruzarte en el camino de un tren y serás arrollado, lo mismo que esa murciélago tulla- Pero Knuckles no le contesto, se quedo en silencio –Hombre tu serás él mas aburrido de todos- Dijo Tails mientras se alejaba de Knuckles en dirección a Cream que luchaba por liberarse y alcanzar a la pequeña Cheese que también estaba contra la pared a su lado.

-Oh si tu- Expreso el zorro como decidido mientras miraba a Cream a los ojos –Tu fuiste contactada por esa parte de mí que aun no logro desterrar, pero con tu muerte por fin lograre destruir esa parte de mí, así que ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo¡Oh si, ya sé-

Tails levanto la mano libre en dirección a Cream y comenzó a cerrar su puño y al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el pecho de Cream comenzaba a oprimirse como si algo la estuviera aplastando, causando que la pequeña se retorciera de dolor –¡Romperé tus costillas y las clavare en tus pulmones, te ahogaras con tu propia sangre- Grito Tails con una mirada más despiadada que nunca, pero el esfuerzo concentrado en la niña le hizo perder fuerza sobre los otros, al darse cuenta de esto Sonic aprovecho la oportunidad que se le presento –Ahora o nunca- Peso mientras separaba su mano derecha de la pared y la dirigió a su pecho, al lograrlo la esfera de luz que le dio Lilith comenzó a salir de este y se poso en su mano, Sonic apretó la esfera en su mano con todas sus fuerzas y la soltó inundando toda la habitación con una luz tan poderosa que pudo ser vista desde la base de la montaña.

Cuando la luz se disipo Sonic se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el centro de comando, miro extrañado en todas direcciones, estaba en un lugar como jamás había visto el suelo era totalmente blanco sin una sola mancha o marca lo mismo que el cielo que se extendía hasta el infinito pues no havia pared alguna que cortara la vista, miro a su alrededor y vio que Tails, Amy, Knuckles y Cream estaban a su alrededor, pero ninguno tenia armas, Tails había perdido su espada, Knuckles sus nudillos de acero, Amy su martillo y incluso Cream ya no contaba con Cheese.

-Estas desarmado Tails- Grito Knuckles –Ya ríndete-

Pero Tails no solo no dio señales de estar dispuesto a rendirse sino que comenzó a reír, reír como un loco, todos lo miraron extrañado, pero Tails solo se limito a cerrar su mano como si sostuviera algo y todos pudieron ver con asombro como La Espada de Damocles se materializaba en su mano.¿Desarmado- Dijo burlón –Se metieron en el sagrado territorio de mi alma, aquí soy todo poderoso y además mi arma no es un arma común, esta en sintonía con mi alma, la forma física de la espada es solo un contenedor para su verdadero poder y aquí tengo acceso total a ese poder-

Sin mediar palabra Tails comenzó a atar a Sonic con su arma, lanzando una estocada tras otra pero Sonic se las podía arreglar para esquivar los ataques, en ese momento Knuckles interviene golpeando a Tails en el rostro este cae al piso pero se pone rápidamente de pie y ataca a Knuckles con su espada hiriéndolo en el brazo este se retira, ero pierde pie y cae al piso, Tails se prepara para matarlo pero el ataque es detenido por Sonic que portaba una gran espada medieval de dos manos.

¿De donde sacaste esta cosa- Pregunto Knuckles mientras se ponía a salvo.

¿Aun no lo entiendes? Nada de esto es real, así que podemos tener un arma si así lo deseamos- Contesto Sonic mientras detenía un ataque de Tails con su espada.

Comprendiendo esto Amy, Knuckles y Cream decidieron crear sus propias armas, Amy creo un enorme mazo aun más grande que su piko-piko, Knuckles no se quedaría atrás y creo un juego de nidillos con puntas de diamante para darles aun más fuerza, y Cream creo para sí una gigantesca hacha de lengüeta con un mango mas alto que ella y una hoja de tamaño de su cabeza, Amy y Knuckles no pudieron evitar mirarla extrañados, nunca pensaron que una niña tan tierna usaría un arma tan brutal, al notar la extraña mirada de Amy y Knuckles, la pequeña coneja no pudo evitar preguntar ¿Qué-

-Nada, nada…- Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

¡Hey! Si no les molesta¿Me podrían dar una mano- Grito Sonic que aun estaba peleando contra Tails pero ahora luchaba a la defensiva.

Todos se lanzaron al combate pero Tails era simplemente demasiado fuerte, mientras contara con el poder de esa arma no podría ser detenido, Amy logro golpearlo en un hombro con su partillo pero este respondió golpeándola con el revés de su puño y lanzándola al suelo pesadamente, a Sonic y a Knuckles los derivo al mismo tiempo con sendas patadas, solo quedaba Cream, la pequeña lucho con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía romper a defensa de Tails, finalmente de un certero golpe Cream quedo desarmada, La mano de Tails la tomo por el cuello y la levanto en el aire y preparo la espada para estocarla a la altura del pecho –Te dije que tu serias la primera- inicio el ataque pero antes de que lo pudiera terminar algo lo golpeo, Tails azoto contra el suelo pesadamente y rodó antes de detenerse ¿Sonic- Pregunto la pequeña que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, pero no hubo respuesta, Sonic seguía en el suelo, lo mismo que Knuckles y Amy, Cream levanto la vista para ver a su salvador, lo que vio la dejo boquiabierta, era Tails –¿Pero como puede ser- Pensó por un segundo, pero luego lo comprendió y todo estuvo claro para ella.

¿Dos Tails- Pregunto Amy desconcertada mientras miraba al Tails de uniforme negro aun en el suelo y al otro Tails que solo estaba usando guantes blancos y zapatillas rojas y blancas.

¿Tú eres el que me informo de la trampa¿No es verdad- Pregunto Cream sonriendo al Tails que le había salvado la vida.

-así es- Contesto este –Me alegra que te llegara mi mensaje, por un tiempo temí no haber logrado llegar a ti-

¿Cómo pudiste escapar- Pregunto el Tails vestido de negro.

-Este es el territorio sagrado de tu alma, descífralo tu solo, además te advertí que no lograrías retenerme para siempre, que escaparía y te detendría- Contesto su contraparte mientras creaba una espada idéntica a la de su alter ego.

¡podrían explicarnos que pasa aquí- Grito Sonic.

-No hay tiempo- Contesto el Tails sin uniforme –Tu tienes algo mas que hacer y yo tengo que acabar con él- continuo mientras apuntaba con la su espada al otro Tails que lo miraba con odio, y levantando su mano izquierda disparo una especie de rallo de luz azul que entro en la cabeza de Sonic, este trastavillo un segundo pero de inmediato se puso de pie.

¿Qué fue eso- Pregunto Amy.

-Los códigos de desarme de las bombas que se dirigen a las ciudades, si los introducimos antes de que impacten no estallaran- Contesto Sonic –Tenemos que irnos, esta es la pelea de Tails-

¡No- Grito Cream ¡No podemos abandonarlo ahora-

-No me preguntes como lo sé, pero sé que esto es algo que Tails tiene que resolver solo- La interrumpió un Sonic más decidido que nunca.

¿No creerán que simplemente los dejare ir- Exclamo el Tails de uniforme.

-No podrás detenerlo, ahora yo soy tu enemigo y te haré pagar por haber lastimado a Cream, a Amy, a Sonic, a Knuckles y a tantos inocentes- lo interrumpió su contraparte.

-Primero le soy indiferente ¿Y ahora me deja para el final- Se quejo Knuckles.

¿Qué pasa¿Te sientes dejado de lado- Se burlo Amy

-Pues si- Contesto el equidna.

¡Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí- Grito Sonic interrumpiéndolos

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles y Cream comenzaron a desvanecerse mientras volvían al mundo físico, el Tails con uniforme trato de atacarlos antes de que estos lograran escapar pero fue detenido por su alter ego. Y con Todos lejos de allí la batalla final entre los dos Tails comenzó, ambos atacaron con todo lo que tenían concientes de lo que le pasaría al perdedor de esta lucha.

De regreso en el mundo físico Sonic abrió los ojos, estaba recostado en el suelo, todos lo estaban, Tails aun estaba inconsciente a pocos metros de él, sabiendo perfectamente donde a donde tenia que ir Sonic corrió hasta una estación de trabajo, el la pantalla una cuanta regresiva marcaba cincuenta y tres segundo para el impacto de la primera bomba Sonic introdujo el código de desarme y pulso el botón de confirmación, todas las bombas estaban desamadas, y aunque caerían sobra las ciudades no estallarían, el erizo azul se sentó en una de las sillas y dio un resoplido de alivio, pero su alivio no duraría mucho.

¡Sonic- Grito Knuckles.

Sonic se puso de pie y miro en dirección del grito, Knuckles tenia a la pequeña Cream en sus brazos mientras Amy la examinaba –Es Cream- Dijo mientras miraba a Sonic –No reacciona.-

En algún lugar del alma de Tails la lucha ente los dos zorros continuaba sin señas de ceder, ambos atacaban con todas sus fuerzas y casi con una desesperación fanática, algo mas que sus vidas estaba en juego, sabiendo que el final de esta batalla podía ser tan repentino como su comienzo, y así seria, con una rápida estocada el Tails vestido de negro logro atravesar a su adversario a la altura del pecho, la espada en la mano de su victima desapareció y en ese momento el Tails de negro tomo a su enemigo por el cuello con la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha seguía empuñando la espada aun incrustada en el pecho de su contraparte ¿Realmente creíste que me vencerías- Le dijo con desprecio -Eres débil, patético y morirás sabiendo que le fallaste todos tus seres queridos...-

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito, el Tails con uniforme miro a su derecha para averiguar el origen del grito solo para ver que Cream estaba casi sobre el empuñando su hacha, el zorro intento hacerse a un lado pero era tarde el golpe del arma de Cream le corto la mano derecha, el Tails oscuro soltó a su victima para tomarse la mano herida y retrocedidos pasos, Cream aprovecho este movimiento y le dio un poderoso hachazo en el estomago abriéndoselo y haciéndolo caer.

El Tails si uniforme cayo de rodillas mientras se tapaba la herida de su pecho con un mano, Cream se acerco a el y trato de examinar el pecho de su amigo ¡No¡Por favor no- Grito horrorizada al ver que la herida lo atravesaba de lado a lado a la altura del corazón.

-Tranquila amiga- Le dijo Tails –Recuerda que esta no es la realidad física y este no es mi verdadero corazón- Continuo mientras la lesión en su pecho se cerraba – por un segundo Cream se alegro de ver que Tails se recuperaba –Pero entonces eso significa que...- Pensó mientras veía en dirección del otro Tails, la herida en el estomago y la mano del Tails de negro comenzaban a cerrarse también.

¡rápido Cream, tienes que irte de aquí- Grito Tails mientras su alter ego seguía en el suelo.

¡No- Contesto la pequeña –Yo me quedo-

¡No te tienes que ir ya-

¡No me iré ya te perdí una vez y no lo haré de nuevo-

-Cream- dijo Tails mirándola a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho –Si algo te pasara jamás me lo perdonaría-

-Esta bien- Dijo Cream a regañadientes –Pero prométeme que volverás-

-Lo juro- Contesto Tails con firmeza.

Cream regreso al mundo físico con una explosión de luz mientras el Tails con uniforme negro se ponía de pie –Oh Tails, prométeme que volverás-dijo sarcásticamente.

¿Qué te paréese si terminamos con esto de una buena vez- Dijo su contraparte nuevamente con su espada en la mano.

¡Si- Contesto el zorro vestido de negro ¡Que este sea el ultimo ataque!

Y ya sin decir palabra alguna, los dos contrincantes se prepararon para el ataque final dando un gran salto hacia atrás para tener distancia para tomar velocidad, por un momento ambos se miraron a los ojos y de inmediato comenzaron a correr uno rumbo al otro, ambos sin reservar nada para después, este seria el ultimo movimiento, para bien o para mal, terminaría aquí y ahora, y con un poderoso impacto ambos chocaron produciendo una deslumbrante explosión de luz y luego silencio.

Tails estaba recostado en el suelo, podía sentir el pasto bajo su espalda y el sol en su rostro –Despierta dormilón- Dijo una suave voz.

-Cinco minutos más, por favor- Contesto el joven zorro.

Y la voz cercan comenzó a reír, Tails se incorporo y abrió los ojos para ver quien estaba allí, de pie cerca de el estaba la zorra que había hablado con en la fabrica de autos y cerca de allí su contra parte oscura estaba en el suelo totalmente derrotado.

-Hola mam�- Dijo sonriendo ¿Esto significa que he muerto-

-Claro que no- Le contesto ella riendo –Esto solo significa que me concedieron una oportunidad para decirte adiós-

-Dime ¿Que pasara con el- Pregunto Tails mirando a su contraparte.

-Tú sabes bien lo que pasara con él- Contesto Irene.

-Gracias, no se como agradecerte-

¿Por qué-

-Por recordarme que no estaba vencido, que era más fuerte de lo que todos creían, por darme esperanza-

-Soy tu madre, verte feliz es todo lo que importa, pero si realmente me quieres dar las gracias, podrías darme algunos nietos, talvez con esa linda chica ¿Cómo se llama¿Cream verdad-

¡Hey- contesto Tails muy incomodo.

Su madre solo se rió y le dijo con dulzura –Tenia que intentarlo- pero luego poniéndose mas seria dijo – ¿Sabes? Cuando naciste imagine todas las cosas que tu y yo compartiríamos y que luego no pudimos tener, tu primera palabra, tu primer día de escuela, la primera vez que vinieras corriendo a mi con un raspón e tu rodilla, pero hubo algo que imagine y que si tuve, la sensación de orgullo al ver la maravillosa persona en la que te convertiste-

Tails corrió a los brazos de Irene y la abraso con todas sus fuerzas con lagrimas en sus ojos, era el momento que había soñado toda su vida, pero seria un momento efímero luego de un momento Tails noto que algo estaba mal, sintió que sus brazos se acercaban a su cuerpo como si estuviera tratando de abrasar al aire trastavillo y dio un paso al frente y cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver que su madre seguía allí pero ya no podía tocarla.

¿Mam�- Pregunto aterrado

-Tranquilo esto solo significa que nuestro momento termino-

-No, todavía no-

-No temas, tú tienes a todos tus amigo para cuidar de ti, estarás bien-

Todo se hizo borroso por un segundo para cuando Tails recobro la conciencia esta recostado nuevamente pero esta vez ya no estaba sobre el pasto, estaba sobre una cama, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de hospital movió el brazo derecho pero toco algo con el codo, miro en dirección a su brazo y vio que la pequeña Cream estaba a su lado sentada en una silla y recostada sobre la cama durmiendo, Tails Apoyo suavemente su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven niña sin despertarla, talvez era por causa de todo lo que había pasado pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz de estar junto a alguien aunque ella estuviera dormida.

¡Al fin despertaste- Dijo una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Sonic que acababa de entrar en la habitación junto a Amy, el grito de Sonic despertó a Cream que se desperezo por un segundo antes de darse cuenta que Tails ya estaba conciente, al verlo su rostro se lleno de alegría y salto sobre Tails abrasándolo con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Tails estas bien- Grito ella llena de alegría.

-Si, pero si no me sueltas me voy a asfixiar- Contesto Tails con voz entrecortada.

Cream aflojo un poco el abraso mientras Sonic y Amy sonreían con un poco de malicia.

¿Y Rouge y Knuckles- Pregunto Tails –Vi por un monitor que ella fue herida-

-Estoy bien-

Tails se volteo hacia la puerta para ver a Rouge entrando en la habitación sentada en una silla de ruedas empujada por Knuckles, Alexander y Iris estaban con ellos –El doc dijo que me repondré- Dijo Rouge amablemente, tanto que extraño a todos – ¿Y por que a mi siempre me deja para el final- Se pregunto Knuckles pero no dijo una palabra.

-Hola señor Prower- Dijo Alexander con su ya típica sonrisa –Soy el doctor Alexander Lupus y la dama a mi lado es la Capitán Iris Concolor, te alegrara saber que todos tus exámenes dieron negativo, tu salud es perfecta-

-Lamento interrumpir este momento- Exclamo Iris –Pero según su informe había dos Miles ¿Cómo sabemos que este es el verdadero y no el impostor-

-Nunca hubo un impostor- Dijo Tails con la orejas bajas –Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en neutros seres, cuando me negué a ayudar a Amadeus el dividió mi alma en dos, por un lado estaba la suma de todos mis sentimientos negativos, toda mi ira, mis frustraciones y odios y los puso al frente suprimiendo todo lo demás, pero ahora soy uno nuevamente uno-

-Me alegra saber eso Miles- Continuo Iris –Solo algo más, todo lo que aquí ocurrió...-

-Si, ya se, ni una palabra a nadie ¿Verdad- Dijo Sonic como molesto.

-así es- Contesto Iris, tomen mi consejo, esos tipos de inteligencia saben como joderle la vida a las personas, así que yo que ustedes me quedo en silencio- Dijo mientras dejaba la habitación. Afuera la esperaba Hadson que al verla pregunto – ¿Señor doy la orden para que arresten a Miles Prower-

-No- Contesto ella secamente.

-Pero señor...-

-Tengo órdenes directas del presidente, no debemos tocar a Miles Prower y además toda la información referente a los titanes, el bioreactor y el caños de riel Ar Megido son secretas y si esto va a un juicio se harán de conocimiento público-

¿Y una corte marcial-

-Es inconstitucional hacerle corte marcial a un civil y además Miles Prower no es ya una amenaza-

-Pero...-

-Déjelo así Hadson, además recuerde que nuestro trabajo es ayudar las victimas y el fue una victima de lo que le hizo su padre-

-Si señor- Contesto el soldado y nunca volvió a tratar el tema.

Seis meses pasaron desde la batalla de Termopilas, la reconstrucción de Station Square estaba casi terminada y casi paresia que el daño sufrido por la ciudad no hubiera ocurrido jamás, pero había algo que lo hacia muy real un conteo final de 15670 muertos y 23987 heridos, entre civiles y miembros de las fuerzas de defensa, nunca se supo cuantos genomas murieron en total.

Knuckles regreso a su actividad de costumbre, cuidar la esmeralda maestra, con respecto a Rouge, pues su amabilidad tenia una razón de ser, logro que el estado la indemnizara por causa de la "inhabilitarte" lesión que sufrió en la batalla y que la incapacito para poder realizar trabajo alguno, o al menos eso dijo ella, el departamento de Amy fue destruido por una explosión en el ataque inicial así que ella se quedo con Cream y Vanilla hasta que consiguió un nuevo hogar y con respecto a Sonic y Tails, pues la vida siguió como siempre, aunque Tails ya no era el mismo.

El día era hermoso y era especial se estaba inaugurando un nuevo centro comercial para reemplazar otro que fue destruido en el ataque, Sonic, Amy, Rouge y Knuckles decidieron pasar el día allí el lugar era bellísimo, pasaron el día entre compras y video juegos y ya a la tarde hicieron una pausa en pequeño café.

Rouge hizo una pregunta que tenia en la legua desde hacia varias horas –Dime Sonic, como esta Tails-

-Bien aunque aun trabaja para superar todo esto, aunque a veces se refugia en el trabajo, termino de reparar al Tornado en tiempo record- Contesto el erizo.

-Oh vamos, no puede seguir culpadose para siempre- Exclamo Knuckles.

¿Cómo te sentirías tu si pensaras que mas de 15000 personas murieron por tu culpa- Interrumpió Amy.

-Bueno- Continuo Sonic -De hecho ya hizo grandes progresos, Cream lo ha ayudado mucho, ahora están juntos-

¿En serio pregunto- Amy con una sonrisa maliciosa ¿Y donde están, en el jardín Chaos-

-De hecho tomaron al Tornado y se fueron rumbo al continente polar-

¿Qué- Pregunto Amy incrédula.

-Si- Contesto Sonic –Yo tampoco lo entiendo bien, solo me dijo algo sobre cumplir una promesa y ver las auroras polares a diez mil metros de altura-


End file.
